Linzin: I'll always care about you
by lokfanatics
Summary: In this story we will see how Lin and Tenzin's relationship starts. We will see then grow and mature.Even though things start off a bit awkward between her and tenzin we start to see a friendship blossom and maybe even more! * TAKING A BREAK ON THE STORY UNTIL I FIND MY MOTIVATION AGAIN. HOPEFULLY WHEN WE GET MORE NEWS ON BOOK 2 I'LL BE BACK! BUT I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. THANK YOU
1. Chapter 1

Lin was very excited. She was going to see that handsome airbender boy again! Mommy had told her that was her friend, Avatar Aang's son. Lin didn't know why she was feeling this way about some dumb boy. Boys are stupid after all she thought. "Lin lets go." Toph said. Lin walked towards her mother and grabbed her hand. They started walking it was a long one but it was worth it. Soon they stepped onto a boat to journey the rest of the way to Air Temple Island. Aang and Katara were standing outside waiting to greet them along with their three children Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. Lin sighed, this was it. They hopped off the boat and Katara went to Toph and hugged her. "It's so great to see you Toph! You really do need to come around more often!" Katara exclaimed. "I live 20 minutes away you guys should come visit me sometimes!" They both laughed and walked inside. Aang picked up Lin and swung her around. Both of them shared a really good relationship since the moment they met. He put her down. "Hey Lin how have you been?" he asked with a smile on his face. "Good, mommy's been teaching me some earthbending! She says I'm going to be the next earth bending prodigy!" Lin said with confidence. "Oh I bet. Say, where did you brother and sister go Tenzin?" Tenzin shrugged still a little shy because Lin was around. "Well I'm gonna go find them there still in trouble for messing with the nurses!" He laughed and walked away. _Oh great were alone now!_ Lin thought. "Hi." Lin said while twiddling her fingers. Tenzin was quiet for a bit then finally spoke. "Hello Lin." He said while blushing. She scratched her head for a second thinking of what to say. " Show me some airbending twinkletoes!" Lin shouted. Truth is Lin overheard her mom call Aang that once and he just went along with it so why wouldn't Tenzin. "Hey! My name isn't twinkle toes!" He yelled. "Well it is now!" Lin teased. Tenzin sighed._ This is going to be embarrassing I can't even bend that well yet! He thought._ "I'm not that good though." "I said show me what you got! You can do it, I believe in you!" She smiled with a bit of blush forming on her face patting his shoulder. "Alright but don't make fun of me." He replied. " No promises pal." Lin said. Tenzin began to bend. At first Lin had no idea what he was trying to do and then she saw. He was riding on an air scooter! She watched filled with awe. Tenzin smiled at her and jumped off. "Wow that was amazing!" Lin shouted. "Awe it wasn't that great." Tenzin replied putting his hand behind his head. "No, it really was!" She said encouragingly. They stood there in silence for a bit again. "I showed you some of my bending, now you have to show me yours!" Tenzin chuckled. Lin shrugged. "Mommy says I don't have to do things I don't want to." She said. Tenzin was confused for a bit she knew she was good so why wouldn't she show him. "Why don't you want to show me?" He asked. Lin was nervous about showing Tenzin her bending because she wasn't good under pressure. " Fine I'm doing something simple though." Lin started her bending and made a simple earth tent. "There." She stated. Lin crawled into the tent. "Well aren't you coming in?" Tenzin crawled in as well. They played the bending game where you had to choose an element and the stronger one would win and if you won you had to flick the other person's head. Lin won most of the rounds and got to flick him in which she enjoyed very much. Even when Tenzin won a few times he never flicked her. For one he had a little crush on her and he didn't even know that yet. And also his father told him it's not right to hurt anyone on purpose, especially girls. "Lin baby girl it's time to go!" Toph said. Aang, Katara, and Toph walked up to the small tent to find that Tenzin and Lin had fallen asleep. "Aww look at them!" Katara whispered. "That's my boy!" Aang chuckled. " Oh come on guy's there six, well no actually he's six and she's 5! Toph laughed. Toph put the tent down with her bending and picked Lin up. Tenzin woke up and rubbed his eyes. When he stood up he saw Toph in her mom's arms looking back at him. He waved to her with a small smile, and she waved back. Aang put his hand on Tenzin's shoulder and Katara smiled at him. "Let's go inside buddy." He said. The three of them walking when when their other two children ran up to them. They all walked back to their home together. Tenzin still had Lin on his mind._ I wonder when I'll get to see her again?" He thought._

_-To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2 Hide and go Seek

Lin was sitting on her bed when her mother came in. "Lin, mommy has something to take care of so I'm going to take you to stay with Aang and his family for the day." She thought for a second. Lin couldn't tell if she was happy or sad that she had to go Air Temple Island for the day. "Mommy you were supposed to teach me more earthbending today remember?" Lin stated sadly. "You're always so busy now, I miss spending time with you." She added. Toph's heart sank, she was the Chief of Police, but she was also a mother who loved her daughter very much! "Oh babygirl I'm sorry, I know I told you I would but something very important came up. Tomorrow I promise we will spend the whole day training!" Toph hugged her daughter and began to tear up. Hearing her cry Lin wiped a tear down her mom's face. "It's okay mommy I know you have your duty to the city!" "I am so proud of you! I love you very much!" Toph said to her daughter. Taking Lin's hand they started there walk to the boats to get to the Island. Aang picked Lin up. "Don't worry well take good care of her!" Aang said. "Oh you better twinkletoes!" Toph chuckled. Aang sighed. "Bye mommy" Lin called out. "Bye sweetie." Toph said smiling, and then she was gone. Still carrying Lin Aang began talking. "You know Lin, many people look up to your mom. She is truly an amazing women!" Lin laughed. "Yeah I know she's my hero!" she replied. They walked into the backyard. "Hey guys your friend Lin is here to spend the day with us!" Aang said cheerfully. He put her down then walked off. Tenzin felt his heart start to race, then Bumi, his older brother punched him in his arm playfully. Kya snickered knowing why Tenzin started to tense up. " Hey Lin, I like your dress, you look very pretty today." Kya stated. "Wouldn't you agree Tenzin?" Kya chuckled. Tenzin blushed and stayed silent. Bumi saw Lin just standing there and she started to blush as well. "Let's play a game." Bumi said. Lin walked up to the group. "What kind of game?" She asked. "Hmm, let's play a game of hide and go seek!" He said. Kya sighed. "That's such a boring game!" Kya said. Bumi pulled her aside. " Were not really going to hide were going to act like we are and leave them to look for us together!" Kya smiled. "Okay Kya and I will be on one team, and Lin and Tenzin will be on the other. We'll hide first." Bumi said. _Me and Lin on the same team working together? Tenzin thought._ "Um alright." He said. Lin walked up to him and grabbed his hand, come on lets go count. She smiled at him and he gave a sincere smile back. Bumi and Kya looked at each other knowing there plan would work wonders. They ran off, and Tenzin and Lin began counting. " Where should we look first?" Lin asked Tenzin. He thought for a second. "I know!" he exclaimed. Tenzin grabbed Lin's hand and lead the way. They walked the stairs up to the temple. But Bumi and Kya weren't there. Lin walked to the window and looked out. "You guys have such a lovely view, it is so pretty up here." She said while sighing. Tenzin blushed and looked at Lin. He admired her long black curls, and her beautiful blue dress. "You're pretty too" he stated. Lin let what Tenzin had said sink in. They wind flew in the window making her hair flow in the most gorgeous way. She turned around slowly and smiled. "You really mean that?" she whispered. "Yeah I really do!" He replied. Feeling awkward Lin tried to get out of the situation. "We should get back to looking." Lin said quietly. She started to walk down the steps. Tenzin sighed._ I'm so stupid, why would I think someone as pretty as her would like someone like..like me?_ He then walked down the stairs to. Lin sighed. _Why did I do that? I probably made him feel bad. _Lin was only 5 but she could already tell she liked Tenzin in another way then Bumi or Kya. She just couldn't tell what exactly it was she felt. All she knew was that whenever they were together she got this strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. " Tenzin, Lin!" Katara called out. "Come get some lunch." She added. They walked together into the house and sat in silence and ate. Katara could tell they were acting strange, and she thought she knew why. "Tenzin can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. He walked over. "Yes mom?" he asked. She smiled. "Is everything alright between you and Lin?" Katara asked. Tenzin looked to his feet. "Yeah everything's great mom." Tenzin replied. He walked out of the room to find Lin gone. Then he heard laughing. Tenzin ran into the room and saw Bumi chasing Lin. They landed on a couch and he began to tickle her. A strange feeling ran over Tenzin. It was jealously. He stormed out of the room, and Lin called his name out but he didn't come back. Bumi stood up and went to go talk to his brother. Lin sat in the room thinking about why Tenzin was so upset. She decided she to would go and find him. She ran into Bumi. "Why is he mad?" she asked. Bumi shrugged. "He wouldn't talk to me." He replied. Bumi walked away. Lin walked outside and saw him sitting on a bench with his head down. She sat down next to him. "Why are you mad twinkletoes?" She asked. He stayed silent. Lin got mad. "I asked you a question!" Lin said with more anger and frustration in her voice. Tenzin looked to her. "I guess I got upset that Bumi was making you laugh, it seemed liked you liked being around him more than me." He said sadly. Lin huffed. "Listen, I like Bumi and Kya, but I also like you too! You've become my best friend she said looking towards the sunset. There was a light breeze and here hair started to blow in the wind again. "Your my best friend too, I'm sorry I got so worked up." Tenzin exclaimed. Lin giggled." It's alright" she said. "Lin your mom is here!" Aang called out._ Aw she's leaving._Tenzin thought. Lin stood up well I guess I got to go. Tenzin stood up with her and gave her a hug. "Bye" he whispered. She smiled. "Bye Tenzin." Lin then placed a small kiss on his cheek, and walked off. Tenzin put his hand on where Lin had kissed him and blushed. Aang walked up behind him. "Well aren't you the ladies man!" he said teasingly. "Daad!" Tenzin shouted and started to run off. Aang laughed and ran after him. "How was your day babygirl?" Toph asked. "It was good mommy." Lin replied quietly._ Very good._


	3. Chapter 3 Mommy's little earthbender

Toph woke up and sat up on her bed. Today she was going to teach more earthbending to her wonderful daughter. She walked to her Lin's room and woke up her up. "Hey sweetie guess what were doing today?" Toph asked grinning. Lin looked to her mom with the biggest smile on her face. "Earthbending!" Lin squealed with delight. She jumped into her mother's arms and hugged around her neck. "I'm so excited!" Lin said. Toph laughed and left the room._ I can't believe the greatest earthbender in the world is my own mother and I can't believe I get to learn from her! _Lin jumped out of bed and started to change into some comfortable clothes for her training. She met her mom outside and stood beside her. "So you wanna be an earthbender huh?" Toph asked smiling. "Yes mam!" Lin replied. Toph laughed. "Well one thing you need to know is that you must be strong and persistent! You can't give up even things get tough." Toph said. Lin nodded her head in response. "Watch me, I'm going to start with something simple." Toph exclaimed. She started to levitate a rock in the air and made two quick motions with her hands as if she were punching them. The rocks flew over to the other side of the lawn. "Oh let me try!" Lin squealed excitedly. "Okay but don't be flustered if you-." Before Toph could even finish her sentence Lin lifted a rock into the air and made the same motions her mother did and the rocks flew just a bit farther than Toph's did. "I did it! I did it!" Lin shouted. "Yes you did!" Toph said while spinning her in the air. They both laughed. The rest of the day they trained and Toph was amazed with how fast her little earthbender was picking all of this up!_ I can't wait to show Tenzin my new earthbending skills! _Lin thought to herself as she raised some of the earth above her.


	4. Chapter 4 The Crush

Tenzin was sitting in his room practicing some of his airbending when Aang knocked on the door. "Yes?" Tenzin said. His father walked in and sat down. "Can we talk for a minute." Aang asked. Tenzin went and sat by his dad with a confused look on his face. "What about?" Tenzin asked. Aang chuckled. He wasn't sure how he should talk to his six year old son about having a little crush on Lin, but Katara insisted that he did so that's what he was doing. Aang scratched his head for a moment and finally began talking. "You like Lin right?" He blurted right. Raising and eyebrow Tenzin replied "yes" with curious tone. Aang could tell he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Um what do you like about her Tenzin?" Aang asked putting his hand on his knee. Katara walked by the room and peeked in to see what Tenzin was going to say. Tenzin thought for a moment. "Well she's very pretty, and nice, she's a good earthbender, and she's fun to be around." Tenzin replied cheerfully while blush ran across his face. Aang chuckled. "Tenzin.." Aang paused. "Do you know what a _crush_ is?" He asked. Tenzin thought and replied "Isn't that like when you pound things to make them smaller?" He replied innocently. Katara laughed quietly and continued to listen. Aang chuckled again knowing his wife was there. He thought how he could explain this. "Well that's one type of crush, but the one I'm talking about is um this feeling that gives you nervous and excited when this person is around. Aang said. Tenzin looked somewhat confused then thought about the feelings he got when Lin was around. He pieced the two together. "Do you have a crush on Lin, Tenzin? It's alright if you do, it's completely normal, and your mother and I just wanted you to know that if you ever need to talk to us about this or anything were always here! You know that right?" Aang told his son while giving a sincere smile. Tenzin nodded. Aang got up and walked out of the room to see Katara still standing there. They both chuckled. "They would be so cute together!" Katara said quietly. "I guess we will have to see what happens" Aang replied.


	5. Chapter 5 The Park

Tenzin woke up and rubbed his eyes. Today he was going over Lin's house for the first time. It's been a couple weeks since he last saw her. He missed her, a lot._ I wonder if she's changed at all_? Tenzin thought for a moment and started to get dressed. Katara knocked on his door and came in. "All ready?" She asked with delight. Tenzin nodded and took her hand.

Lin was already prepared for Tenzin's arrival she was so excited to show him her new earthbending! She thought of a bunch of activities they could do for the day. Toph could tell how excited her daughter was hearing her little footsteps dance across each room and all she could do was smile and shake her head.

Lin was sitting by her mom waiting anxiously she knew her mom could sense when people were there so when she stood up Lin ran to the door and opened it. Toph laughed and followed her. "Hello!" Lin said with the cutest smile. "Come on in!" She motioned into the door. Katara pat her head and Lin smiled up at her , Tenzin had brought three yellow flowers from his home to give to her. "These are for you lin." Tenzin said shyly putting both arms out to her. Lin gave a sweet smile._ Gosh she's so cute._ Tenzin thought. They walked inside and saw their moms in deep conversation. Lin walked over to her mom and pulled on her uniform. "Mommy can Tenzin and I go to the park?" Toph nodded. It was just behind there house so it wasn't far. Katara giggled as Lin took Tenzin's hand and lead the way._ This is the perfect time to show off some of my skills to Tenzin! _Lin thought to herself. Lin bended some earth steps for them to climp up on and over to the park. Tenzin was amazed. "Wow Lin you've gotten really good!" He exclaimed. Lin started walking up the steps. "Thanks my mom taught me a lot the other day!" She replied. They hopped over the wall and were in the park. Looking around they saw many couples either walking down or sitting on a bench. Tenzin gave a silent sigh._ Maybe one day Lin and I could be like that._ Lin gave Tenzin a confused look and started to walk off without him. "Come push me on the swing!" Lin shouted. He started to push he back and forth. Lin giggled. "Higher! Higher!" She shouted. Tenzin laughed. Lin jumped off and landed on her feet. "I'm going to get a drink of water I'll be back." Tenzin told her. While he was off lin just sat on a bench, when suddenly these two young boys around the age of 7 came up to her. "Hey you're pretty cute!" One of them said. "Yeah, you should come hang out with us!" The other one added. Lin stood up and smoothed her dress before talking. "Thanks but I'm waiting for someone." She started to walk off when one of the boys grabbed her arm. " Where do you think you're going missy?" He asked. Lin shrieked and Tenzin saw the two boys grabbing her. He ran as fast as he could and jumped over a table. Bending as fast as he could he made a large and fast wind and the two young boys blew into a sand pit. He picked Lin up bridal style and carried her to a bench, then he jogged over to the boys. "Mess with her again and you will be seeing me again!" Tenzin shouted. "Let's get out of here!" The boy shouted. "Yeah that's the Avatar's kid!" The other one shouted back running off. Tenzin smiled. He was the Avatar's kid. One of the two only airbenders left in the world. Remembering about Lin he ran back over to her. "Lin are you okay?" Tenzin asked while panting. Tears streamed down her face and she flung herself into his arms and cried. "I was so scared!" She said. "I am so sorry Lin, I will never let anyone hurt you again!" Tenzin said sincerely. He wiped the tears on her face. "Thank you" she whispered. "Do you want some fireflakes? I know you really like those." Lin nodded and they walked to the stand. After finishing the flakes they sat under a big tree with plenty of shade._ He saved me._ Lin thought. She turned towards Tenzin and just stared at him for a moment. Tenzin was confused but didn't say anything. "You were really brave today. I can really trust you to be there for me now. Lin said quietly resting her head on his shoulder. Tenzin smiled. They sat just like that for a few more minutes when they heard Katara calling them to come inside, standing up they walked back over to the wall and Lin made another set of earth steps for them to step on. This time when they were on the other side, Tenzin told Lin to hope off and he would catch her. Once inside they were exhausted. "Anything exciting happen today?" Toph asked. Lin shook her head. She didn't feel like explaining the little incident they had today, if she did her mom would be a lot more strict. "Well Toph it was nice coming over." Say, isn't Lin's sixth birthday coming up?" Katara asked. Toph nodded and picked Lin up. "Yup you're going to be six aren't you!" Toph added. Lin giggled. "Yeah the same age as Tenzin!" Lin said pointing to him. Toph put her down. "Well we should get going shouldn't we Tenzin?" Katara asked her son. Tenzin didn't really want to go, not at all. He wished they could play together forever. But he nodded to his mother. Toph and Lin walked Katara and Tenzin out the door, then went back inside. "I can't believ my little girl's amost six!" Toph exclaimed going off to make dinner. Lin sighed walking off to her room and jumped onto her bed she looked out her window and saw them walk off.


	6. Chapter 6 Happy Birthday

Lin woke up and sat on bed. She stretched her arms yawned for a second, before walking over to her full body mirror and looked at herself. She didn't look any different, nor did she feel any different. Then she saw her mom walk behind her and hug her. "Happy birthday Lin!" Toph said. Lin smiled at her mother and thanked her with a confused tone. "Mommy, are you supposed to feel different on your birthday?" Lin asked. Toph thought for a moment before answering. "Not necessarily, it's different for everyone." She answered. Lin sat there in silence for a moment thinking. "Well we better get you ready for your birthday party, everyone is expecting us at Air Temple Island soon!" Toph said. She walked to her daughters closet and picked out her best dress. It was a light green dress with white lace at the bottom. Toph helped her into the dress and then took her to the dresser to do her hair. They kept it down but instead of its usual curl it was a bit wavy, Toph pinned some to the back and left the rest down. Finally she added a white bow to the back of her pinned hair and put on some white flats. "You look so beautiful baby girl." Toph said smiling. She started to walk off to get herself ready when Lin stopped her. For my birthday mommy today only you have to wear your hair out to!" Lin squealed. Toph sighed. "Oh alright." She replied. They were finally ready to leave. Toph was wearing a white sun dress and flats aswell, now she hated dressing fancy she only did for special occasions. And she never wore her hair out but today she did but she pinned some back just like her daughters. "You look beautiful to mommy!" Lin said looking up to her. Toph smiled and they were on their way.

The island was decorated when they got there. Aang heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. "Happy birthday Lin!" He shouted and spun her around. Lin giggled. "Thank you" she replied. "Aang you did a great job decorating the place!" Toph said looking around. "Oh I can't take all the credit! Katara and the kids did most of it!" He said while laughing. Toph laughed as well and they walked inside. "Happy birthday Lin!" Katara and Sokka said together. Lin ran up and hugged both of them. "Thanks!" Lin exclaimed. Sokka pointed to the back and Lin knew he meant the other kids were in the back so she ran off to meet them. Toph walked in and Sokka was speechless. "Cat got your tongue?" Katara teased. Sokka laughed. "Wow Toph you look beautiful." Sokka said. "Good to see you to Sokka!" Toph laughed while going in for a hug. They all sat down and started talking about what they have been up to.

Lin opened the screen door, and saw the rest of the kids playing. Kya and Bumi ran up to her and told her happy birthday, she thanked them and began to wonder where Tenzin was. He was running still assuming they were playing tag when he stopped instantly and started at Lin. Kya and Bumi giggled and Lin walked up to Tenzin. "Uh ha- happy birthday Lin" He said while hugging her. Lin blushed. "Thanks Tenzin." She said while smiling. "You look beautiful, I like your hair, and your dress, well I like everything about you… I mean how you look.. well not just your looks but you're a good friend and everything!" Tenzin babbled on while blushing. Lin laughed. "Ok Tenzin I got you!" She said. Bumi walked up to them and started talking. "We were just playing tag Lin, do you want to play? He asked. She nodded. "Then you're it!" Bumi shouted while running away. Lin giggled going after him. Tenzin sighed and looked at her running and laughing._ She's so amazing. _He thought. Lin gave up on chasing Bumi, he was to fast for her, so since Tenzin was just standing there in what seemed like a trance she went after him. She was about to tag him when she tripped over a tree root causing her to land on top of Tenzin. They both giggled. "Awww" Kya said. Bumi gave her a puzzled look. "What are you awing for?" He asked. "They are in love!" She responded. Bumi laughed. "First of all you are only 9 what do you know about love. Second of all they are 6 they don't even know what love is!" He added. "Hey I know some stuff, they have puppy love going on, they are crushing on each other and it is so obvious!" Kya said while giggling.

Lin sat up and then helped Tenzin up. She smoothed her dress again. Tenzin started to talk. "Hey there's something I wanna show you." He said while taking her hand. "There they go." Kya said dramatically. They were heading in the way of the temple and started to climb the steps up to the top. When they reached the top Lin was amazed. Tenzin had decorated the room with balloons and streamers. There were also a few candles and a table with two seats for them She was in awe and Tenzin was glad she liked it. "Wow Tenzin, did you do all this?" Lin asked. "Well most of it, my mom helped me with a bit, but it was my idea!" Tenzin said proudly. " It's lovely thank you!" Lin said while pulling Tenzin in for a hug. He smiled, then remembered something. "This is for you." He said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small white box. Lin took it out of the box and when she saw it her eyes started to sparkle. She pulled it out. It was a silver bracelet with a green gem that had her name on in. "Tenzin this is beautiful thank you!" She said smiling at him. He blushed. "Yeah mom helped me pick it out, I wasn't sure what you would want so I just-" Lin interrupted his talking with a small peck on his lips. She smiled at him. Tenzin was in shock and his blush turned to a deeper pink. Lin laughed come on I think I heard them calling for us. They walked down the steps together and then Lin heard her mother called her so she ran inside. Tenzin was still shocked so much was going through his mind. He walked into the room where everyone was about to sing happy birthday to Lin. After they sang they began to cut the cake. Lin and Tenzin went outback and sat by the pond. They ate in silence when Tenzin finally broke it. "Lin can I tell you something." He asked. She swallowed the piece in her mouth and turned towards him. "Sure." Lin replied. " Well for a while now Lin I-, well you see it's like this um I-" Lin cut him off. "Spit it out already!" Lin said laughing. " I Lik-." "Lin it's time to go!" Toph called interrupting Tenzin's confession. He sighed. "Well you can tell me later." Lin said with a hopeful tone. She stood up and waved goodbye to him before running off._ Great I'm going to be gone for the next few weeks. Now how will she know that I like, like her? What if someone else comes along? _He pushed that thought along._ What if she changes or finds a new best friend?_ Tenzin worried for the rest of the night. His father was taking him and the rest of his family to visit some of the other Air temples where their people used to live, Tenzin was very excited to see them but he would miss Lin. Hopefully they would be back soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Eastern Air Temple

Tenzin started packing his bag. He sighed at how much clothing he was putting in his bag, it reminded him on how long he would be gone. His father walked in. "Almost ready?" Aang said smiling. Tenzin turned around and nodded. He was excited to be going, he really was. To learn more about his people's history, plus he's never been out of Republic City so it would be good going away, but three weeks away from Lin. _I guess I'll try not to think about it._ He thought. Aang could tell Tenzin was sad that he wouldn't be seeing Lin for a while so he put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry buddy these three weeks are going to fly by and Lin will be waiting for you here, she's not going anywhere." Aang reassured him. Tenzin nodded and smiled at his dad and continued packing.

The next morning Katara began to wake up their children. When she walked into Tenzin's room he was already up. "Well look at you, you are never up this early" Katara said laughing. He laughed as well. "I'm really excited to learn more about our Air heritage!" Tenzin replied. Katara smiled. " I'm glad you're excited, our journey starts today!" She said hugging him before walking out. Tenzin grabbed his bag and started to head out. "Hey there Appa!" He said laughing. Appa let out a loud groan, and Tenzin began climbing on the old sky bison. Kya and Bumi were outside in the next few minutes and they climbed on as well. "You're really excited aren't you Tenzin?" Kya asked her little brother. "Yeah I am, it's crazy thinking me and Dad are the only airbenders left." He said sadly. Then a thought hit all of them, truth is they hadn't put much thought to the fact that for so long their father was the only airbender in the world until Tenzin came along. "He must have been so happy when you came around Tenzin." Bumi said quietly. Tenzin nodded. "Let's make this the best trip ever! No fighting guys just for Dad!" Kya said wisely. They all nodded in agreement. Katara and Aang came up and Aang took the reigns while Katara sat in the back with their children. "First stop the Eastern Air Temple! Yip Yip!" Aang said cheerfully, and they were off.

The trip took two days, Aang looked back at Katara and smiled they both knew they were nearing the temple. "There it is guys! The Eastern Air Temple!" Aang shouted. All three kids were amazed. Tenzin felt some how connected to this historic place. When they landed, Aang told the kids to set up camp before they went exploring. While Tenzin was setting up he felt at home, like he was meant to be here. Aang came up to Tenzin and they both smiled at each other. "Beautiful isn't it?" Aang said. Tenzin nodded and felt a tear stream down his face. He didn't know why the firenation would wipe out such peaceful people. More tears came down his face._ How could dad do it? Knowing he was alone the only one left? Everyone always after him.. How did he feel? He must have felt so alone? Tenzin thought._ Aang wiped all the tears off Tenzin's face then felt some forming in his own eyes. "It's okay Tenzin." Aang told his son. Bumi and Kya walked up to them to comfort them both. Aang hugged them all. "Lets go explore guys! There is so much to see!" Aang told them. They all started walking up the steps. As they were walking Aang told them about Guru Pathik who taught him how to unlock his Chakras he explained what they were to them. They never seemed bored with all their father's stories. It started to get dark so they went back to Camp to see their mother already done with dinner. Aang went up to her and kissed he cheek. The children made sickly noises at the kiss and Aang and Katara laughed. "Well guys since we got her a lot earlier than expected we may only be gone for 2 weeks instead of 3." Aang said while looking at Tenzin. At that moment joy ran over Tenzin._ Back home in 2 weeks! I can do that. Tenzin thought._ Just then he finally realized something._ Oh no I didn't even tell Lin I would be gone! I was so worried about tell her that I liked her that I didn't even mention my absence. Maybe dad told Ms. Beifong so she could tell Lin, hopefully. He thought._ After they ate they all headed to bed. Before drifting off Tenzin thought of Lin._ I wonder what she's doing right now? _


	8. Chapter 8 May

Lin sighed heavily. She missed Tenzin it had been a week since she had last saw him._ I know I'll go ask mommy if I can visit him!" She thought cheerfully. _Lin walked out of her room and entered her mom'sroom. "Yes Lin" Toph called out. "Can I go visit Tenzin?"Lin said straight forward. Toph walked over and raised an eyebrow to her daughter. **"**Didn't Tenzin tell you?" She asked. Lin shook her head no in confusion. " Tenzin and his family went to visit the air temples for the next couple weeks." Toph told her daughter. A disappointed look came over Lin's face. "Oh." Was all Lin could say. Toph sat by her daughter. "Well I have a friend coming over to drop his daughter over for a while so maybe you will make a new friend!" She said reassuringly. Lin walked out of the room. "I don't want a new friend, I want my best friend Tenzin!" She said to herself.

They heard a knock on the door and Toph went to answer it. Lin heard talking then a bit of laughter before the door was shut. "Lin come in here" Toph called. She walked over and saw a girl about 7 standing by her mom. She had long brown hair and green eyes. "This is May." She's going to be hanging out with us today so if you want you guys can head over to the park or play in your room." Toph said before walking off into the kitchen. "Hi, I'm Lin." She said. The girl looked at her in a judgemental way before saying hello. "What do you want to do?" Lin asked. May shrugged and walked into Lin's room. She picked up Lin's china doll and played with it for a minute. She put it down and saw something on Lin's dresser. "Oh don't touch that please" Lin said. It was the braclet Tenzin gave to her. May saw a painting of a young girl and a boy standing next to each other holding hands. "Is that you and some boy?" May said with an interested voice. Lin nodded, and May started to think that this day might not be so bad after all. "Is that your boyfriend then? I've had lots of boyfriends!" May asked while bragging. Lin was confused. "Boyfriend? Oh yeah! Tenzin is a boy and we are friends so yeah I guess he is." Lin said confidently. May sighed heavily. "No, no, no!" May shouted._ This kid's got a lot to learn, good thing I'm here she can be like a mini me!" May thought._ " A boyfriend is a boy who hugs and kisses you, and is all yours. He also calls you his girlfriend. They are supposed to buy you stuff and say I love you!" May said happily._ Tenzin had done some of that stuff before is he my boyfriend? Lin thought to herself._ "Do they ask you to be their girlfriend?" Lin asked. "Of course!" May snapped backed._ I guess he isn't my boyfriend then. She thought sadly. May saw the look on Lin's face and decided to give her some advice. _"Look because I'm so great, I'm going to give you some advice to get this guy to like you and ask you to be his girlfriend!" May said. Lin nodded and asked how. "Follow me." May said. They walked out to the backyard. "Ok I'm going to act like you and you will act like what's his name?" May asked. "Tenzin." Lin said dreamily. "Alright I'll be you and you just act like Tenzin." May said. Lin nodded. "Hello" Lin said laughing while trying to sound like Tenzin. May ignored Lin and walked away. Confused Lin walked toward her. "Oh hello." May said in a prissy voice. "Wanna play?" Lin asked. "Nope" May replied. Lin was very confused and stopped acting like Tenzin for a minute. "What are you doing?" She asked. May sighed. "To get Tenzin to like you, you need to play hard to get!" May shouted. "Play hard to get?" Lin repeated innocently. May slapped her forehead. "Yes! You need to show him that you won't be won easily and that he needs to work for you!" May replied. Lin thought for a second._ That kind of makes sense. "Next lesson!" May yelled. _"Now I'm going to act like you again and you are just going to watch me this time. Also let's pretend there is a handsome boy talking to me." May added. She walked over and acted like she ran into a boy. "Oh sorry!" May said sweetly. She started twisting he hair and laughing a lot. "Now what I'm doing Lin is acting like Tenzin is standing by me while I'm talking to the other guy!" May said. "What does that do?" Lin asked. "It makes Tenzin _jealous._" She said. "You don't know what jealous is do you Lin?" May asked. Lin shook her head. "Jealous is when you see someone you like talking to someone else or if you see someone have something that you don't. Lin nodded. "So if Tenzin is jealous it will show that he likes me?" Lin asked sweetly. May smiled. "You are learning well young pupil!" She said. "Lucky for you I will coming over for the next few days so I can teach you a whole lot!" May added. Lin smiled._ Yes when Tenzin gets back I will show him the new me and he will definitely like me!_


	9. Chapter 9 The Southern Air Temple

Tenzin woke up to the sound of badger frog croaking. It was still pretty earlier and the sun was just coming up. He sat up and walked over to an old bison stable. _In a few days I will be back Lin. He thought._ His family started to get up they needed to leave early, they had been to all the other air temple's except for one, The Southern Air Temple, the place their father grew up. After the war Aang, his friends, and a few other groups went to clean up all the temples especially the Southern one, that had many skeletons left from the genocide of the nomads. "Come on Tenzin, let's go!" Kya shouted. They climbed on Appa and were off.

Appa groaned, he knew they were close to his old home as well. They flew upwards and could see the temple. Aang began to tear up and Katara hugged him._ So this is where dad grew up. Kya thought._ They landed and began to unpack their stuff. "Well guys this is it my home." Aang said proudly. His family hugged around him. He smiled "Come on guys let's go play one of my favorite games as a kid!" Aang said as he began running. "This is the airball arena!" He said. He began explaining the rules proudly, and told him how he invented the air scooter here. The kids played all day, even without using airbending. Katara walked around and saw Aang looking at the statue of Monk Gyatso. He bowed respectfully and Katara went and hugged him. He called the kids over and he took them to see his room. The rest of the day Aang went on and on about his childhood memories here, even Katara was learning more things that she hadn't known before. "We would choose our own sky bison when we were 5, remember buddy?" Aang said. Appa let out a groan. The family stayed for 2 more days at the temple when they finally began to pack up the stuff and leave for their own Temple back home in Republic City. As they were riding Appa Aang began talking. "I hope you guys enjoyed this little trip of ours, it really means a lot to me!" He said. "Yeah it was wonderful" Kya said. "It was amazing I loved the airball arena!" Bumi said while laughing because he remembered making Tenzin fall down of the pole. " It was a great trip, will we go back again soon sometimes?" Tenzin said anxiously. Aang laughed and nodded. "Of course!" He said happily. Tenzin smiled._ I'm coming Lin, I'm coming._


	10. Chapter 10 Back Home

Tenzin was still tired from the trip back from the air temple but he was ready to see Lin! He started his chores immediately after he woke up just so Lin could come over. Now he had to wait for the rest of his family to get up. Aang must of heard all the hullabaloo and woke up to see Tenzin washing dishes. "You want Lin to come over today?" Aang said laughing quietly. Tenzin nodded and continued to wash dishes. "Well I'll see if Toph can bring her over for a bit later on, but if I know Toph well enough she hates waking up earlier on the weekends when she doesn't have to so it might be awhile." He said. Tenzin sighed but that didn't get him down as long as he got to see her today.

A few hours went by before Aang told Tenzin Lin should be over in a bit._ I wonder how she's been, I wonder if she has missed me at all? He thought. _Tenzin paced around the living room anxious for Lin's arrival when suddenly there was a knock on the door. He ran and opened it quickly. "Package for Avatar Aang." The strange man said. "Uggh!" Tenzin groaned and walked away. Aang laughed and picked up the package. Only a few minutes later was there a knock on the door._ It has to be her this time!_ Tenzin thought while running for the door again. Katara had already got it and let Lin in. "Where did she go?" Tenzin asked. Katara motioned to the backyard and he ran to see her talking with Kya. He took a few breathes before walking up to her. When he was standing by her Lin turned to face him for a short second and then turned back to Kya._ These new tips May gave me will for sure get Tenzin to like me!_ Lin thought. Kya gave Lin a confused look and continued talking. Tenzin was shocked._ Why did she do that? He thought to himself._ "Hi Lin." Tenzin said with a curious tone. "Oh hey Tenzin." Lin replied dully. "Lets go play in your room Kya!" Lin said pulling on Kya's arm. While they walked over into the house Kya turned her body and shrugged. _"Oh no, she's mad at me!" Tenzin thought. _

_I don't really like treating Tenzin like this we seemed to get along just fine without her tips maybe I should stop?" Lin thought._ They played with some of Kya's dolls when Tenzin walked in._ I'm going to get her to talk to me and I'm not taking no for an answer!" He thought confidently. _"Lin we need to talk." Tenzin said with a shaky voice. "Were a little busy right-" "Now!" Tenzin shouted interrupting Lin's sentence. Shock was written all over both Lin and Kya's face. No one had every seen Tenzin take charge like that before, or yell for that matter. Lin stood up slowly a bit worried and walked over to him. Tenzin turned around and began walking to the front yard. "What's your deal?" Tenzin said straight forward. Lin sighed. "None of your business!" She snapped back. He was getting angry now. "Were you ever even my friend!" Tenzin questioned her. Lin stayed silent. "You are impossible I don't know why I deal with you!" He said angrily. Tenzin stopped talking he noticed what his words have done to Lin. She started to to cry silently, and began to turn away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry Lin, I didn't mean what I said, it's just I don't know why you were treating me like that, and I missed you so much, I couldn't wait to get back and see you, but when you finally got here you acted like you hated me, and, it hurt, it really did!" Tenzin said sadly._ What have I done, stupid May why did I listen to her, she made me hurt my best friend!" Lin thought angrily._ "I'm sorry Tenzin, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just wanted you to like me." Pulling out of the hug he looked at her._ What kind of like does she mean? I'm not ready to confess my feelings yet!" He thought._ "I Do like you Lin, you are the best friend I will ever have!" Tenzin told her truthfully. She smiled a sad but convincing smile. "I like you to, and you are the best friend I will ever have too!" Lin told him._ I guess he just doesn't like me, like me. _They both sighed. "Well I'm glad we got that out of the way!" Tenzin said. Lin nodded. "Wanna play a board_ game?" Tenzin asked. She laughed_. "You know I always kick your butt in those!" She responded. "Oh no not this time!" He said running into the house. Lin followed him inside giggling. _One day I will tell her/him how I really feel, one day. They both thought._


	11. Chapter 11 You didn't have to say that

Lin was drawing a picture when her mother came in to talk to her. "Hey Lin would you like to come with me to the tea shop with Katara?" Toph asked her. She was about to say no when Toph continued talking. "Tenzin will be there!" She added teasing. Lin turned around with a smile and started to get ready. "You know you didn't have much of a choice anyway I was making you go either way!" Toph laughed while walking out. Lin had on a simple pink sun dress and her hair was tied in a ponytail for once it was supposed to be very hot today. She looked in the mirror and turned around slowly to see if she looked ok. _Good enough. Lin thought._ "Ready Lin?" Walking out of her room she grabbed onto her mother's hand and they were off.

A young boy around the age of 9, appeared to be working at the tea shop and opened to the door for Lin and her mother. Katara was sitting in the lounge with her son waiting for their friends to arrive. "Oh look there they are." Katara said happily. Toph and Katara went to the counter to order their drinks and Tenzin walked up to Lin. "Hey Lin how have you been?" He asked. "Pretty good I guess how about you?" Lin replied. "Better, now that you're here." Tenzin said while blushing. Lin smiled down at the ground. "I like how you did your hair today!" He said noticing the change. "Thanks, I don't like wearing it out when it's so hot like this!" Lin exclaimed. "You see that's one of the good things about being bald!" Tenzin laughed. Lin started giggling. They went over and sat in the children's lounge. "So how has your airbending training been coming along, do you think you will get your tattoos soon?" Lin asked curiously. Tenzin thought for a moment. " Well I definitely have a lot more training to go through probably like 6 more years, my dad got his at 12 so I'm guessing it will take me that long to!" He replied. Lin nodded her head understandingly. "How is your earthbending?" Tenzin asked her. "Pretty good, I know I'm going to be the next earthbending prodigy right next to my mom!" Lin said proudly. Tenzin smiled. "Yeah I know you are!" He said cheerfully. She blushed and their moms brought them over some tea. They sipped in silence and Lin looked out the window they were sitting by. Breaking the silence Tenzin began talking. "Would you like to come over and swim today Lin?" He asked. She turned towards him and nodded then remembered something. "I'm not that much of a good swimmer." Lin said. "That's okay it's not a real pool more like a creek it's not deep at all, just something we go in sometimes to cool off." Tenzin said in between sips of his tea. "Ok it sounds fun, but I'll need to ask my mom first." Lin added. "That makes two of us then!" Tenzin said laughing. Lin smiled and they both got up to ask. Katara said it would be fine for them to go swimming and so did Toph. "We'll be over in about 30 minutes." Toph said while leaving the tea shop. "Alright." Katara said while walking away with her son.

Lin and Toph arrived a few minutes later than they said they would but that was okay. Aang let them inside and showed Lin where the "pool" was before walking off with Toph to take care of criminal business. Tenzin was in a tree when he spotted Lin walking down the stone path to the pool. He climbed out of the tree and popped right in front of Lin. "Ahh!" She shouted while earthbending a mini wall in between the two. Tenzin tilted his head on the side of the wall and that's all Lin could see.  
"Wow Tenzin!" Lin said laughing. "You scared me!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, sorry!" Tenzin replied. "Well are you ready two swim?" He asked coming from behind the wall. Tenzin was only wearing swimming trunks which meant no shirt. Lin blushed. "Yeah I'm ready." She answered quickly putting the wall down. "Where's your suit?" He asked. Lin started to pull her dress up and shock ran over Tenzin. _Oh my gosh what is she doing oh no do I look no no I turn away of course_! Tenzin thought nervously. Lin raised an eyebrow. "What my suit is under this?" She told him._ Oh what a relief. He thought. _" For a second there I thought-." "You thought what?" Lin asked innocently, interrupting him. "Nothing, Nothing." He replied. Lin had on a cute green bathing suit skirt bottom, and a matching green top with a flower on the corner. Red was all over Tenzin's face. "What?" She asked. He shook his head and smiled. "Come on!" he said. They stepped in the water. "Ooh this is cold!" Lin shouted. "You get used to it!" Tenzin said. And they did get used to it, soon enough they were both splashing each other with water. Lin tried running away in the water but it was difficult Tenzin chased her and picked her up bridal style and spun her around. They both couldn't stop laughing. Tenzin put her down and tried to swim away from her. "Oh no you are going to pay for that!" She said. Lin caught up to him and started splashing him. He put his arms in front of the water. "Ok!Ok! I surrender!" He said laughing. "It's not that easy! You must admit I am the best and most awesome person in the world! Tenzin smiled._ Not a problem. He thought to himself._ "Lin you are the best, most awesome, and prettiest girl, in the world." Tenzin said quietly. Lin blushed and her eyes widened. "You.. you didn't need to say that last part." Lin replied in a hushed voice. He walked a bit closer to her and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know." He said in a whisper. Tenzin kissed her cheek, and Lin was speechless. They stood in the water just smiling at each other. When Toph called Lin inside, something had come out and they needed to go. Lin walked out of the water still in shock and dried herself. Tenzin was out of the water and looked at her as she pulled the dress over her head. Lin gave one last look to him and waved goodbye and started walking down the path to the house.


	12. Chapter 12 Part Two

Lin and Tenzin's friendship continued to grow and become stronger. They were each other's best friends and could tell each other anything that was on their minds. It's been a few years and they are both 10 years old now. In the next few chapters we will see more adventures they have around the city and maybe even a change in their relationship.


	13. Chapter 13 The Fountain

Lin brushed through her thick black curls, stared into her mirror and tilted her head. Lately she became very concerned about how she looked when she was going out in public, especially when she was meeting up with Tenzin. She looked at what she was wearing, light green leggings with a simple white top her shoes were white sandals, she loved to match. "Well I guess I'm ready to go meet Tenzin." Lin said smiling in the mirror while brushing her bangs behind her ear. Her mom left for work early in the morning and she didn't mind Lin going out as long as she always stuck with Tenzin and was back before she was home from work. Lin stepped out of the house and locked the door. It was a beautiful day there was a light breeze and she began walking to the "halfway point" which herself and Tenzin called it. The halfway point was a fountain in the city. When they met up they would do tons of things, like going to the park, going for a cup of tea, or just roam around the city.

Tenzin was just about ready to leave when Bumi stopped him. "Going to meet your girlfriend aren't cha?" Bumi teased. Tenzin sighed. "You know very well me and Lin are just great friends!" He exclaimed before walking out. Bumi laughed a shook his head as he left. He walked down the path to the boats where the Air Acolytes would take him to into the City. Tenzin boarded the boat and looked out onto Yue Bay. He sighed. _I can't believe after all these years I still haven't told her that I liked her, what an idiot I am!" He thought._ The ride was especially quick because Tenzin had his mind on a lot of things. He jumped off the boat and began jogging to meet Lin, he was a bit late because of Bumi, and he knew his friend well enough to know that she hates waiting. Tenzin turned the corner and walked to the fountain surprised not to see Lin there yet. "Looks like I'm here first for once!" Tenzin said while chuckling to himself. _Guess I'll be the one waiting this time. _He thought while walking to sit on the fountain's edge.

Upon arrival to the fountain Lin was walking and found 5 Yuan's. She picked it up and looked around to see if anyone had lost it, but there weren't many people around._ Well looks like it's my lucky day! She thought to herself_. Lin saw Tenzin waiting by the fountain and ran up to him. "Hey Tenzin!" Lin said happily. He stood up, and gave her a short hug. "Look who's the late one today!" Tenzin laughed. "Oh shut up!" Lin laughed as well. "Look what I found on the ground." Lin said showing Tenzin the money. "Cool, what are you going to do with it?" Tenzin asked curiously. "Well we could go for a ride around the park in those carriage things, or we can get something to eat later, I don't care what I do with the money as long as we both get something out of it!" Lin said sweetly. Tenzin smiled. "That ride in the park sounds nice and it's only 2 yuans so we could do that later on and still and money left over to eat something." Tenzin told her. Lin nodded. " I'm not hungry now are you?" She asked. "Nope not at all, so what do you wanna do?" He asked. Lin thought for a moment. "Let's go visit the petshop!" She suggested. "Oh yeah we have never done that before, lets go!" Tenzin replied.

They walked around for about 10 minutes until they finally reached the shop. Tenzin ran in front of Lin and opened the door for her. "Why thank you!" Lin said in a proper voice. "Well certainly madam!" Tenzin mocked back, the pair laughed together and entered the store. Lin went and stood by a few cages that held badger frogs. They croaked at her and she laughed sweetly. "Tenzin come over here!" She said smiling. Tenzin looked at her in awe._ Lin you are so beautiful. He thought. _Tenzin stood by Lin, height difference, he was a half foot taller than her so Tenzin towered over her, which she didn't mind she actually liked it. The shopkeeper noticed Tenzin and Lin talking and laughing and he thought it was very cute so he walked over to talk to them. "What a cute couple you two are! Buying your girlfriend a pet today are you?" He asked smiling. They both blushed. "I'm not, he's/she's not-!" Lin and Tenzin both said looking at each other noticing their words were in sync. The shopkeeper laughed. "Oh I'm terribly sorry but it honestly does look like you guys would be, I mean you look adorable together and you seem to get along great!" He said honestly before walking off. It was awkward for a moment, before Lin spoke. "I'm going to look at those wolfbats over there." Lin said pointing in the other direction. "Yeah okay.." Tenzin replied shyly._ Wow that shopkeeper thought we were a couple, Lin and I, wow. Tenzin thought._ Lin was looking at the newborn wolfbats and started thinking._ He said we looked adorable together, I wonder if other people think that too? She thought. _Tenzin walked up to Lin. "Are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yup let's get going." She replied walking in front of him. As they were leaving the shopkeeper laughed quietly._ They are going to get together one day. He thought knowingly._

The duo was back on the street again when Lin's stomach suddenly rumbled. Tenzin laughed and Lin blushed embarrassed of the horrific sound it made. "We can eat now if you'd like?" He asked her. "Yes please!" Lin said laughing. The made their next stop at their favorite noodle shop. Tenzin went and ordered a the giant noddle bowl meant for two people to eat it was 3 yuans so they would not have enough for a drink if they still wanted the park ride but it was alright because there was a drinking fountain right outside anyways. Lin was sitting at a booth we Tenzin came and sat across from her. As he sat down Tenzin heard an older couple talking. "Just look at them! They are so cute!" A female voice whispered. "Reminds me of how we were in our younger days!" A man's voice replied. Tenzin smiled. They both began eating out of the bowl, and finished it quickly. "Let's sit in here for a while until it cools off outside." Lin said. Tenzin nodded, and they started talking about their bending training. He mentioned that he may be getting his tattoos soon when a waiter came up and placed a giant glass of watermelon juice in front of them. "I'm sorry but we didn't order this?" Lin told the man in a confused tone. "Oh don't worry this one is on the house the manager told me to send it over to you guys enjoy!" He said winking before walking off back into the kitchen. "Wow what a kind man!" Tenzin said. Lin nodded "Yeah he really is!" She replied. "Lin you should probably sit by me so it is easier to drink." Tenzin said. It made sense, so Lin stood up and sat by Tenzin. Both of them began drinking the cool and sweet juice, they hadn't noticed but a few people in the restaurant were awing at them and staring. Suddenly they heard a whistle that men usually made when they saw a pretty girl. Lin looked up and blushed, they finished the drink and were in a hurry to get out they felt like all the attention was on them. As they were leaving the manager stopped Tenzin, and bent down on one knee to talk to him. "Don't let anyone take her away from ya." He said smiling. Tenzin nodded and walked out the door where Lin was waiting. "What was that about?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'm not sure." Tenzin replied.

The sky started to turn a orange/pink which meant the sun was about to go down. "Think we still have time for that park ride?" Lin asked. "If we hurry!" He said taking her hand. They ran for the park and saw the carriage just waiting there. Tenzin stood in front of Lin and handed the old man the 2 yuans they had left. He smiled and tilted his hat. The old man helped them the step into the carriage and they were on their way around the park. Lin's hand rested on the seat and so did Tenzin's. _Would she mind if I held her hand right now, we usually don't unless we are running somewhere. He thought. _His fingers slowly danced their way to Lin's hand and finally intertwined. Lin looked down and saw Tenzin's hand she smiled and looked up at him to see he was smiling to. They looked out to the pond they were passing and saw a few turtle ducks. On the other side was a couple on a bench kissing. Tenzin sighed._ This is perfect._ He thought. The ride ended and Tenzin stepped off helping Lin after he was on the ground. They waved goodbye to the old man and he told them to come back anytime for a free ride. Lin looked up to the sky, the pink and orange sky they saw a few minutes ago was now started to turn black. "I guess we should get going." Lin said with a sad voice. "Yeah." Tenzin agreed. Because Lin's home was not to far from where they were Lin told Tenzin he should just get home before he gets in trouble, normally he would walk her home when it was almost dark. "Bye." Lin said hugging Tenzin. He didn't want to let go but she pulled away and started running in the direction of her house. She was right though Tenzin was supposed to be back before it was dark so he hurried to the boats that would take him back to the Island.

Lin made it home just a few minutes before her mom did. "Lin, I'm home!" Toph called out. "Hey mom!" Lin said hugging her mom. "How was your day?" She asked. "You know the usually, catching the bad guys." Toph laughed. "How about you?" Toph asked. "It was great."_ Amazing actually. Lin thought._

Tenzin ran up into his house and knocked on the door. Kya answered and started talking. "You're lucky mom and dad haven't noticed you were still out!" She whispered. Tenzin crept inside and tip toed to his room. When he opened his door he saw his dad waiting on his bed. Tenzin sighed, and Aang laughed. "You know you're lucky I'm not going to tell your mom you were out this late! He chuckled. Tenzin laughed and then they heard Katara call them for dinner and walked out of the room. "By the way how was your day today?" Aang asked. "Great." Tenzin replied._ Every day is great when I spend it with her. He thought to himself before sitting down with his family._


	14. Chapter 14 Tears

Tenzin could smell the bay's fresh water as he ventured into the city by the boat. Lin went out of town for three days so it had been awhile since he last saw her, they planned to meet up by the fountain like always. While he was running to meet up with Lin very anxious to see her again he ran into a young girl. "Oops sorry." Tenzin said helping her up. "Oh it's okay I was-." She stopped in mid-sentence looking up to the handsome young boy. "I'm Tenzin." He said politely. She bowed to him. "I'm Judee." He bowed backed, "Nice to meet you Judee, how old are you?" Tenzin asked curiously. "10 and a half." She responded proudly. "Cool me too!" He replied. They continued talking for about 5 more minutes, Tenzin learned she came to visit her Aunt here for a few weeks, a bit later Tenzin realized he still needed to meet up with Lin. "Hey I'm really sorry about bumping into you , but I'm meeting up with my friend and she is probably there already. But if you would like to, you could hang out with us today and we could show you around the city!" Tenzin said nicely. Judee nodded happily. "I would love to!" She responded. "Okay well where we meet isn't too far from here so follow me." Tenzin said leading the way.

Lin was sitting on the fountain's edge with her hands resting on both cheeks. She sighed._ What's taking him so long, he couldn't have forgotten could he? Lin thought._ As she was about to leave Tenzin showed up, and Lin smiled._ Who's that? She thought as a figure appeared from behind him._ "Hey Tenzin." Lin said with a curious tone in her voice, she was about to go in for a hug when Tenzin turned away from her to introduce Lin to his new friend. "Lin this is Judee." Tenzin said. Judee bowed to Lin. Still confused Lin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and how did you meet Judee?" Lin said putting her hands on her hips. "He ran into me!" Judee said laughing with Tenzin. Lin made a pouting face. "You don't mind if she hangs out with us for the day right?" He asked. "Nope." Lin replied with an upset tone to her voice. "Then let's get going, why don't we head to the park first?" Tenzin asked. Lin was about to answer when Judee cut her off. "I'd love to!" She exclaimed. They started walking and Lin walked behind them mumbling something._ What's wrong with Lin? Tenzin thought looking back at her for a moment._

They walked into the park and looked around to see what they wanted to do. "Let's go on the swings!" Judee said while taking Tenzin's hand and running towards them. Lin sighed. "Oh, it looks like there is only one available right now, well since I suggested it I'll go on first!" Judee said. "Come push me Tenzin!" Judee shouted. He looked back at Lin who motioned with her hand to go to her. "Will you be alright?" He asked. She rolled her eyes "Yeah, yeah enjoy eachother." Lin said sarcastically while walking off. She sat in the grass and began picking at it. Lin noticed a bright yellow flower by her and picked it._ He likes me, he likes me not, he likes me, he likes me..not. Lin thought to herself while picking at the petals._ Lin stood up and looked to Tenzin and Judee laughing. A tear ran down her cheek and landed on the floor. Lin had enough, she wanted to go home. Tenzin and Judee ran over to her. We decided we want to get some ice cream before we all have to go home, it's my treat." Tenzin said. All Lin could do was glare at him, her eyebrows were furrowed towards him and Judee. "I'm going to pass up your offer, I'm not feeling well, and I'm going home." Lin said sternly walking away. Judee shrugged it off._ Guess it's just me and Tenzin now, just what I wanted._ She thought with a smirk on her face. "Hey I'll talk with you later, maybe we can hang out another time." He said with his hands on her shoulders. Judee was confused when Tenzin ran off, her confusion turned to anger. "Whatever!" She shouted. Lin was almost home, her eyes watering and her hands in angry fists. Tenzin started to call out to Lin. "Lin! Lin wait!" He kept shouted running to her._ I don't want to see him or ever talk to him again! Lin thought running._ Of course Lin wanted to see Tenzin but she was to embarrassed of how she acted and was also angry at him so she continued to run, she made it to her house and unlocked to door. Lin walked inside quickly and locked the doors. She slid down the door and cried right next to it. Tenzin could hear her. "Lin, please, please open the door!" He said desperately. "What did I do, talk to me?" He pleaded. She stood up and talked. "Just go away." She said sadly. "Lin!" He shouted. "Just go." She said while more tears began to stream down her face. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me for whatever I did to upset you." Tenzin said hoping Lin would come out but she didn't. He sighed and walked home. Lin checked to see if he was still there, he wasn't Lin ran to straight to her bed and cried, she cried, and cried, until she managed to make herself fall asleep before he mom came home._ I'm so sorry Lin. Tenzin thought over and over again._


	15. Chapter 15 I'm sorry

Lin woke up and rubbed her eyes. They were still red from all the crying she had done the last night. She sat up and scratched her head._ What a crazy night. Lin thought._ Lin walked over to the kitchen to eat something and sat on the counter._ I wonder if he is going to try and talk to me again. _After finishing her snack she changed into some clothes and went out to the back to earthbend._ I have a lot I need to think about, earthbending should help me with all the rage and sadness I feel. Lin thought._ She started to lift rocks up and down and tossed them into a large practicing bin. Lin continued to practice for several hours eventually tiring herself , she took a break and sat by the pound in their backyard and kick her feet in it._ Maybe I did overreact. Lin thought to herself._ Tenzin walked up to Lin's door and was about to knock when he heard her mumbling to herself. He walked curiously over to the back gate and peaked through a crack. Tenzin saw he sitting by the pound with her feet in the water, she still looked upset._ I need to talk to her. Tenzin thought._ He took a few paces back and ran and with the help of his airbending jumped over the fence to talk to lin. Tenzin fell onto the floor gracefully and walked over to Lin who had not seen him yet. Lin sensed a presence standing behind her and she turned around slowly and cautiously. Looking down at her with sad eyes Tenzin began to talk. " Lin can we please talk, hear me out and if you still don't want me around after I will leave you alone forever. He was scared about what he had just said he really did not want Lin to not want him around anymore, so he hoped everyone would turn out fine. " Five minutes." Lin said standing up and walking over to a bench.

Tenzin took a deep breath before speaking. "Lin, I'm not even sure what I did to upset you, but whatever it was I want you to know I am so so sorry, you are my best friend and I never want to loose you!" He said taking both of her hands in his. She pulled her hands away and looked at him with an upset face. "You really don't know why I'm upset do you?" She asked while Tenzin shook his head. Lin sighed. " I guess I was really jealous of Judee it seemed like you guys were having such a great time together and that you liked liked each other, I felt left out." She said looking away from him. Tenzin gave Lin a sincere look. "I could never like anyone more than you." He said quietly kissing her cheek. Lin looked into his eyes and smiled at him. "So do you forgive me?" He asked with a smile. "Of course I do!" She replied punching him in his arm. Tenzin rubbed his new bruise. They spent the rest of the day in her backyard showing off their new bending skills.


	16. Chapter 16 Now What?

Lin was running she could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest, she could hear her heavy and uneven breathing as she continued to run. She hid behind a tree and tried to catch her breath._ I hope I lost him. Lin thought to herself wiping the cold sweat off of her forehead while peaking over the tree._ Smiling Lin began to jog away to trick him even more, she went behind an apple tree and waited. When she peered over the tree again she felt two hands on her waist. "Gotcha!" Tenzin said laughing. Lin giggled and punched Tenzin softly in the arm. "Took ya long enough!" She exclaimed. "It's not my fault you are so good at every game we play together!" He replied to her. Lin smiled and looked up at the tree. Noticing her actions Tenzin looked up as well. "Would you like one?" Tenzin asked grinning at her. She nodded her head as she watched Tenzin basically fly up onto the branch using an air spiral move he had showed her the other day. Lin looked at him in awe as he came back on the ground. "An apple for the beautiful maiden." He said as he airbended the apple into her hand. Lin blushed. They sat down and ate their apples. It was a perfect spring day and life was all around them. Finishing their snack the duo went and tossed the apple cores. "Now what, I feel like we have done everything in the city!" Lin exclaimed. Tenzin nodded agreeing with what she had said and thought for a moment. "I don't know, we really have done everything, well at least everything we are allowed to do." He replied. They both sighed. An idea finally came to Lin. "Why don't we go visit my mom at her job!" She said happily. Tenzin raised an eyebrow. "Don't cha think we'll get in trouble, I mean it's the police station." Lin rolled her eyes. "My mom is chief no one is going to mess with us." She told him while waving her hand to him. "But what if your mom gets mad, she's probably really busy anyway!" He shouted. Lin turned around and tilted her head. Tenzin could tell she was annoyed with him. "Got any better idea's kill joy?" Lin said with a dull tone. His heart dropped, he had never been called that before, and he definitely did not want Lin to think of him that way. He said and walked beside her. "Ok, lets go." Tenzin said.

Lin looked up the station with pride. She smiled as she saw the statue of her mother in the middle of it all. Tenzin was always glad to see Lin's smile so he was happy he came along in the end. The duo walked up to the door and were stopped by a guard. "Purpose of being here." A tall man said looking down at them. Tenzin started to panic, and Lin just huffed. "I am Lin Beifong, and this is my friend Tenzin, he is the son of Avatar Aang, and as you must already know your boss the greatest earthbender of all time is my mother. The guard was unsure if he should let the young children in or not. "Well, Chief could be in or out right now, just check her office." He said opening the tall doors. "Thank you very much sir." Lin said while walking in grinning ear to ear. Tenzin shook his head and smiled. She had only been to the station once, but it was when she was a lot younger so she didn't remember much. They looked around and saw many benches and a large desk up front. It was a very big place with doors in every direction and a grand staircase. Lin smiled. "Her office is probably up there!" Lin pointed. The duo crept around just in case they would get sent out. They made it and saw a large door with the words Chief Beifong in capital letters written in gold. She reached for the knob and they walked in. This room was also very large there was a main sitting room for meetings and then her desk. Lin walked up to her mother's working table and saw many pictures of them together, she smiled. Tenzin heard a few voices and motioned for Lin to walk over with him. There were two figures her mother was definitely one of them and the other turned around. "Lin, what are you doing here?" Toph asked sensing her daughter and Tenzin were in their presence. Lin ran up and hugged her mother. "We had nothing else to do!" Lin said giggling. Toph smiled. "Hey Sokka!" Lin said happily. Sokka gave her a high five and laughed. " Hey Tenzin what do you think you're doing?" He asked. Tenzin walked up to him, and Sokka gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Does your father know you are here?" Sokka chuckled. Tenzin shook his head. "That's what I thought!" He replied. " Hello Tenzin." Toph said happily. Tenzin bowed. "Ms. Beifong." He said. Toph smiled before talking again. "Lin you really need to ask me before you visit me here, this place can get really crazy in a matter of minutes!" Toph told her daughter. She nodded. "Sokka and I have some business to take care of involving this criminal, so I'm going to need you guys to get going!" Toph said. The duo waved goodbye and started for the door. They were back on the streets and were in the same position as they last were. "Now what?" Lin asked. Tenzin smirked. "Race you back to the park?" He suggested. She smiled. "You're on!" They began running Lin was ahead of him. _She has such beautiful hair. Tenzin thought to himself._ He soon realized he was losing. Lin was confident she was going to win until she felt a fast gust of wind go in front of her. "I finally mastered the air scooter!" He shouted back at her while laughing. Lin laughed and picked up her pace. "I bet I can still bet you twinkletoes!" She said running even faster. They both made it back to the park at the same time and landed on the grass both breathing fast. The duo looked at each other and laughed. Lin sat herself up with her elbow and sprinkled some grass on Tenzin's face. "You know I won right?" He said. "Only in your dreams pal, only in your dreams!" She replied.


	17. Chapter 17 Oogi

Lin boarded the boat heading over to Air Temple Island. She could smell the fresh water of the bay and looked out to see them approaching the Island. The boat came to a stop and she hopped off and headed towards the house. Lin knocked on the door, and it was answered by Kya. "Oh hey Lin, come on in." She said. Kya paused for a moment. "You are most likely here for Tenzin, so you should go out to the bison stables he is over there!" She laughed. Lin blushed and bowed to Kya before walking off to the stables. In awe Lin looked at the wonderful creatures, she continued to walk to find Tenzin when she tripped over a bucket. Startled by the noise Tenzin appeared from a stable. His face lit up as soon as he saw Lin. "Hey Lin, I was expecting you to be here so early! " Tenzin said happily. "Oh I'm sorry." She said. He shook his head. "No, no it's fine, I'm always glad to see you, you know that!" Tenzin replied. "Come on over." He added. Lin walked over and petted on of the bison before she made it over to Tenzin. "Dad finally let me choose a bison!" He exclaimed. "Wow really!" Lin shouted. He nodded. "I named him Oogi, my dad said a sky bison is a companion for life so I guess we will always be together!" Tenzin said while rubbing his new friend. Lin smiled and ran her hands through Oogi's fur. "Want to go for a ride?" Tenzin asked. A huge smiled formed on Lin's face. "I'll take that as a yes." He said taking her hand.

Tenzin gave Lin a lift on to his sky bison with the help of his airbending which Lin enjoyed very much. He took Oogi's reigns and led him out of the stables. Lin looked down at Tenzin leading their way and couldn't help but smile. They got out of the stables and the sun was beating down on them, it was a beautiful day with only a few clouds in the sky. "You're not going to get scared are you?" Tenzin teasd while laughing. She pouted. "Nope." Lin responded. He jumped on just in front of Lin. "Well if you ever do, you can just put your arms around me." Tenzin said shyly. Lin nodded and blushed. "Oogi yip yip!" He shouted with much joy. Oogi came from off of the ground and started to fly. "Woahhh." Lin said with a nervous tone in her voice as Oogi began to pick up more speed. Tenzin chuckled and pulled back on the reigns signaling to Oogi that he needed to slow down. Lin looked at the sky and the clouds around them. She stuck her hand out and felt the clouds that appeared soft and fluffy from below turn to moisture on her hand. Lin was at peace and smiled to herself._ This is like magic, it is so wonderful to be with him like this, just us,alone..together_. She thought to herself as she wrapped both of her arms around Tenzin's lower stomach. "Scared aren't cha'?" Tenzin chuckled. "No, not at all." Lin said quietly as she nuzzled the side of her head on Tenzin's back and watched the skies. Feeling her on his back Tenzin blushed and looked back at her and smiled. They passed over Yue bay and continued to ride around the city. "This is amazing." He said. "And he can do a lot more!" Tenzin exclaimed. "Yip yip!" He shouted. Oogi started to go a lot faster and Lin began to laugh. They increased in speed and were now going a bit to fast. Lin was now screaming. "Oogi slow down!" Tenzin yelled as he pulled back on the reigns. Lin held Tenzin tighter and shut her eyes. He looked back at her and worried. "Don't worry Lin!" Tenzin told her. He headed back to Air temple Island, but for some reason Oogi was still going very fast. Oogi started to dive down to stop, and Lin was started to scream even more, and now Tenzin was to. They had a bumpy landing straight in a pile of hay. Lin coughed and moved to the top of the hay stack. "Tenzin?" She called out. His head popped out of the hay, and after they both realized what had just happened the duo began to share laughter. "That was absolutely crazy!" Lin exclaimed. Tenzin nodded. "I don't know what got into him?" He responded while walking over to his bison. "Oogi what's wrong?" Tenzin asked his sky bison. Oogi groaned and Tenzin examined his bison. "Ah he must have gotten stuck by a bug while we were flying." He said. Lin walked over to Oogi and petted him. "You ok?" She asked. Oogi groaned again. "He should be alright, right buddy?" Tenzin said before Oogi licked him. He smiled and led him back in his stable. The duo started towards the back of the stables and sat down on the ground. "You know back there when I said this was amazing I wasn't just talking about Oogi." Tenzin said. Lin looked to him with a confused expression on her face. "Being up there with you in the sky, it was so amazing, and peaceful, I wish we could always do that, just being with you like that, it's all I really want." Tenzin added quietly. Lin's heart started to race. He knew what he should do. Lin looked up to see Tenzin looking at her and he began to lean in for a kiss._I like Tenzin, I really do but I don't think I'm ready for a kiss! She thought._ As their lips were about to touch Lin panicked and made it a lip to cheek kiss. Tenzin looked away. "I- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Tenzin said sadly. "No, Tenzin don't be sorry." She said. "Look I like you, a lot. It's just-" Lin added. "Just what?" Tenzin asked her. She looked to the ground. "I'm scared." Lin whispered. He took her hands. "Scared, scared of what? Me? Lin, you know I will never ever hurt you!" Please tell me!" Tenzin pleaded. Lin looked away and took her hands out of Tenzin's and stood up. "I- I'm just confused! I- I'm not ready!" Lin said as tears formed in her eyes. She ran away, she ran as fast as her legs would take her and got onto the boat. Tenzin ran after her. "Lin wait!" He shouted after her, but the boat was already started to move. Tenzin smacked his own forehead. "Idiot! I am so stupid!" He yelled at himself. Tenzin ran inside his house and went to his room. He thought to himself for a few hours. _How could I let her leave like that? I need to go after her." He thought._ The sun began to set and Tenzin took off on Oogi for Lin's house. They landed and Tenzin walked up to her door and knocked. "Who is it?" Lin asked. Tenzin took a deep breath. "Me, Tenzin." He said. There was silence before he heard the knob begin to turn. Lin stepped out she was wearing her simple green dress with her hair in a bun, her eyes were a little red and Tenzin could tell she was still crying not to long ago. "Can we please talk?" He asked. She stepped out and they sat on the steps on her porch. "I just want to say sorry for earlier, I didn't mean to force myself on you like that." He said honestly. She looked at him and sighed. "It's alright, but I just think it's best if we stay friends just for now." Lin said. She could tell Tenzin was upset with hearing that. " Hey don't look so upset I said _just for now."_ She added punching him in the arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm. "So there is still hope?" He asked with happiness in his voice. She giggled "I suppose!" Lin teased. Tenzin smiled and stood up. "I should get back home. Are we gonna meet at the fountain tomorrow?" Tenzin asked unsure if she was ready to hang out with him yet. "You bet!" Lin said winking. His smile grew larger and he hopped on his bison. "Yip yip!" He shouted, and he was gone. Lin looked to the orange sky to see the young airbender and his bison fly off._ Oh Tenzin. Lin thought to herself smiling before walking into her house._


	18. Chapter 18 Madame Teza

The wind through her hair, Lin ran as fast as she could to meet Tenzin at the fountain. For some reason she had been very excited to see him today. She was wearing a purple dress with a bow in her hair that complimented her curls. Lin stopped when she almost reached the fountain, and saw Tenzin just approaching the fountain and sitting down. She sighed and walked over. "Hey you!" Lin said with a cheerful smile. Tenzin smiled back. "Well hey yourself, you seem to be a great mood today now don't cha'?" He said teasing. Putting her hand on her hip she smirked. "So what if I am?" She asked. Tenzin stood up, he basically towered her. "It's nothing, it's good to see my best friend happy like this." He exclaimed putting his hand on her shoulder. Her cheeks turned a light pink and Tenzin remembered their talk the other day, about her wanting them to be friends._ I should lay low. He thought to himself taking his hand off her shoulder._ Lin was confused by his action but brushed it off. "So what should we do today?" She asked. He thought and looked around. "Well I'm not sure, lets walk around and see if there is some street show or something?" He replied. "That could be fun." Lin said with enthusiasm. They started walking it was another great day, not a cloud in sight. Tenzin stopped in front of a bakery and looked through the glass window. "Those cupcakes look amazing!" He exclaimed. "Yeah they do, it's too bad that I left my money at home today." Lin said continuing to look at the cupcakes. "Let me buy it for you, my treat." Tenzin suggested. "No, I can't let you do that." She said turning towards him. He laughed. "Yes I can, and besides you can treat me next time!" Tenzin teased. Lin smiled they were about to walk into the shop when a girl ran passed them screaming with joy into her friend. "The fortune teller said I was destined for greatness!" She shouted. Tenzin looked to Lin, and Lin looked to Tenzin. "fortune teller?" Lin said.

The duo walked up to the two girls. "Excuse me, but did you say fortune teller?" Tenzin asked the girl politely. The girls giggled and Lin rolled her eyes. "Yes Madame Teza! She's the best there is!" The girl explained. "Yeah she told my older brother that he would meet his true love the next day and he did! Their weddings tomorrow in fact." The other girl told them. Both of them were amazed. "How much does she charge?" Tenzin asked excitedly. "It's free today!" The girls said before walking off. Tenzin turned to Lin in a hurry. "Lets go see Madame Teza!" They both said at the same time. Lin laughed and started running in the direction the girl came in, and Tenzin followed her. "Ah there it is!" Tenzin said pointing to the other side of the street. Lin smiled and they walked over. There was a man in his late 20's who opened the door for them. Luckily there were only a few other people ahead of them so they took their seats. Tenzin started twiddling his finger, he was very anxious and hoped what the fortune teller would tell him would be good. He sighed and Lin looked at him, "What's with you?" She asked. "I'm just nervous." He replied. She smiled. "Don't be Tenzin, this will be fun." Lin said reassuring him. Tenzin smiled backed. "Lin Beifong you may see Madame Teza now." A young voice called out. She stood up and looked back a Tenzin. He shoed her away laughing silently and she walked on.

Lin walked in the room. It had warm colors light oranges, yellows, and tans. She saw a large table in the middle and there were candles with wonderful smells filling the room. Lin took a seat by the table and waited for Madame Teza to come out. The curtains were a dullish orange color and madame Teza appeared. "Welcome darling." She said while walking out. Madame Teza looked to be in her 50s she had gray hair but signs of brown were still in it. She took her seat and stared at Lin for a while. "Please give me your palm." Madame Teza said to Lin. Nervous at first, Lin stretched her arm over so she could see her palm. "Oooh, ahhh, wow!" Madame Teza exclaimed. Lin was getting very excited. "What what is it?" She asked anxiously. Madame Teza looked up to Lin then back to her palm and smiled. "I see a young boy, whom you will fall madly in love with, you two will have many adventures in the next few years." She said. Lin smiled and thought of Tenzin._ Could Tenzin be the one she is talking about? Lin thought._ "Is there anything else you would like to know?" She asked. Lin was to excited by the news. "No I'm good thank you!" Lin said as she rushed out of the room. "Please bring the next person in!" Madame Teza shouted and she smiled and shook her head. "Ah young love." She said sighing. Lin came into the waiting room with a huge grin on her face. "You're up Tenzin!" She said sitting by him.

Tenzin took a deep breathe preparing himself for what he would hear. He walked into the room and took a seat. Once again Madame Teza appeared from the curtains and took her seat. "You are the son of the great Avatar Aang, are you not?" She asked. Tenzin was amazed he didn't even has his airbending tattoos or anything to show he was. "Yes, I am." Tenzin said proudly. "Very nice, may I please see your palm?" She asked kindly. He nodded and gave her his palm. Madame Teza traced lines over his hand. "Mhhhm, mmmm, mhmm, ooo, mhm I see, that is very interesting." She said. His eyes widened, and he leaned forward. "What do you see Madame Teza?" He question. She smiled and looked up to him. "This is very, very interesting." Madame Teza said grinning. "The readings I just did are very much similar to the young girl's I did before you came in." She smirked. Tenzin blushed. "What do they say?" He asked. " A young girl whom you will fall in love with, together you two will embark on incredible journeys together!" Madame Teza exclaimed. "Wow, really!" He shouted. "Yes, yes, this is incredible I've never had something like this happen before." She added. Tenzin stood up and bowed and before he left Madame Teza began to speak. "Don't let her get away from you." She said laughing. He turned around and smiled. "I definitely won't!" He replied before walking out. Lin looked up and saw Tenzin coming out of the room. "So how was your reading?" Lin asked curiously. "Good, how was yours?" He asked. "It was good." She replied. They both walked out of the building and were blushing as they started to walk around town again._ You and me will be together soon, sometime, I know it." Tenzin thought looking down at Lin. Maybe we are supposed to be together. Lin thought to herself looking at the sky._ The duo looked to each other then looked away. Lin took Tenzin's hand and held it. He looked down at their hands and smiled. "Don't get any idea's pal." Lin laughed. "I won't!" He replied laughing with her.

**Gahh sorry this took **_** so**_** long! I'm not really proud of this chapter for some reason. Whenever I don't like what I'm writing I take a longer time finishing it so sorry for the wait. I try and get a new chapter out every 2 days. Thanks for reading, your comments keep me going. I tried and make this chapter similar to the atla episode with the fortune teller Please review!**

**P.S For anyone wondering, Tenzin and Lin will become teens in the early 20 chapters, and trust me things will start to heat up, and we will get a lot more action! Stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19 The Alley

Tenzin and Lin heard shouting and laughing in the opposite direction. He turned to see that it was coming from an alley. Lin was curious and began to walk over. "Wait." Tenzin said grabbing Lin's arm. She turned around and her curls whipped her face. "What, don't you want to see what's going on?" Lin asked innocently. He blushed she looked very beautiful at this moment the wind was blowing through her long and thick black curls and the sun hit her just right, she was like an angel to him. "Well, it's in an alley, there could be theifs, or bad guys, I'm just looking out for you.. I mean our safety!" He said quickly. Lin smiled and took his hand. "Come on we are just going for a peek, besides they are laughing, I don't think any mugging is going on over there!" Lin laughed pulling him along. Tenzin sighed. "Alright, but if anything starts to go wrong we are leaving immediately!" He added. "Oh Tenzin, loosen up!" Lin giggled. They peered over the wall and saw kids around their age playing some game. "Okay we saw, let's go!" Tenzin said starting to turn back. He was walking when he noticed Lin was not with him._ Lin? He thought._ Lin had started to walk further into the alley to get a better look. She was amazed with what she saw. The kids were playing some bending game and it looked like a lot of fun! Lin felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. "Oh Tenzin you scared me!" Lin said quietly. "What are you doing let's get out of here!" He whispered back. "Come on what's the big deal." She replied looking at the kids. "Nothing, just.. lets go." Tenzin said turning back. He had stumbled over a trash can and it made a very loud _BANG noise. _The group of kids stopped playing and looked to the direction where the noise came from. They saw Lin helping Tenzin up and started walking over to them. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said appearing from the dark.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tenzin and this is my friend Lin." He said nervously to the voice. A boy came out from the shadows he was a bit taller than Tenzin, he had shaggy brown hair and green eyes, his body seemed to be in good shape and had a few signs of muscles on his arms. His skin a light caramel brown. Lin looked up to the handsome young boy and blushed, taking notice with her actions he walked up to her. "Lin eh, that's a pretty name you got." "Oh thank you." She said quietly. "I'm Lee, and these are some of my friends, Ju, Pin, Louda, and Marta. His friends waved to Tenzin and Lin and they waved back. "We saw you guys playing some bending game and it looked really cool so we came closer for a better look." Lin explained. Lee nodded. "You guys benders? Even if you aren't you can still play." He said. "Yeah we both are, I'm an airbender, and Lin is an earthbender. The group was in shock, "oohing, ahhing", and wow's were heard. "Impressive, you really are an airbender?" Lee said excitedly. Tenzin backed away and bended a mini tornado away from the group. They started clapping and Lin smiled. "That is so cool!" Marta said to him blushing. "Thanks!" Tenzin replied. "Wait! That means you are Avatar Aang's son!" Lee and Ju said at the same time looking at one another. Tenzin grinned and nodded. "Wow, that is amazing, you are so lucky! Your father ended to 100 years war, he overcame so much, asleep for 100 years in that iceberg too, and had his whole nation wiped-" Louda stopped talking. "I'm sorry." She said noticing her mistake that mentioning the airbender genocide may have upset Tenzin. "It's fine, and yeah but Lin here, now let's not forget her mother is Chief Beifong, founder of metalbending she helped my dad with their gang to!" He said smiling to her. Lin looked to him then to the group. The whole group was amazed. "Wow, it is so amazing that your mother found basically a whole new element!" Marta exclaimed. Lin smiled. "Well now that we all know each other why don't we get back to our game!" Lee shouted looking to Lin smiling. "Sounds good!" Tenzin and Lin both said.

"The rules are pretty simple. All you need to do is avoid getting knocked down by the other element, last one standing wins!" Lee said. "Ok this could be fun." Lin told him. "Oh it is!" Pin said with a cheerful tone. "We have this special cloth so if you are hit by fire you aren't burned." Ju said handing the cloths to Tenzin and Lin. They put the cloth on and exchanged excited looks to one another. As Lin started to walk off to the other side of the alley Tenzin grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. He put both his hands around her face. "Be careful okay?" He said sincerely. She nodded and smiled at him putting one of her hands on his cheek before walking away._ I don't care if she only wants to be friends right now I'll always look after her and always protect her. He thought._ Before they started Louda walked up to Lin. "Is he your boyfriend?" She giggled. Louda had short brown hair and brown eyes, she was taller than Lin but the same age. Lin laughed. "Oh no, no, we are just best friends, we grew up together so we are really close!" She replied. "I see, well that's cool!" Louda replied before taking her spot in the alley. "You guys ready?" Lee shouted. "We're ready!" The group yelled. "3, 2, 1, Bend!" He yelled.

Water started spiraling towards Lin, so she rose and a wall quickly in front of her to block the attack. She turned quickly and saw fireballs coming towards her so she bended similar balls of earth to stop them from coming any closer._ This is so exhilarating! Lin thought running away from another attack._ She ducked and rolled from more fire streaks above her and propped herself back up ready to fight again. Lin looked to Tenzin and saw how he was doing. He had just put out fire blasts with a giant air blow to the offence. _This is actually really fun! Tenzin thought while jumping in the air with the help of his bending to doge some water thrown at him._ He looked at Lin to see her smiling at him then they both went back to playing. Lee was chucking rocks at Marta and she reacted by slicing them in half with a precise waterbending move. She laughed and started to run away. The alley was the perfect place to play this. On the outside it looked like a normal dull alley but once you entered it there was actually dirt and a water source right by it. Pin went after Lin with his earthbending he sent some large sizes of earth straight towards her and she did the same they rocks collided and stop in mid-air. They laughed and continued to fight. Now Marta was going after Tenzin with her waterbending. She sent water in shapes of large ovals straight towards him and he made an airbending forcefield to lessen the chance of him becoming wet. "Oh you got me that time!" Tenzin laughed starting to dry himself off. The kids continued to play for the rest of the afternoon when the sun was starting to go down. "Well guys this was a great time, but you all know, we all have to be in before sun down." Lee said to the group. "Yeah." Marta said. "We know." Ju added. "It was great having you guys hang out with us today." Lee said turning towards Tenzin and Lin. "It was a lot of fun thanks for letting us play." Tenzin said. "Yes, it was great!" Lin said happily. "Well, we are glad we had the privilege of having Avatar Aang's son and Toph Beifong's daughter hang out with us!" Lee told them The group laughed. "Feel free to come back anytime, we are almost always here!" Lee added. "Yeah, you guys definitely need to come back!" Louda said elbowing Lin while she laughed. "Of course!" Lin said to her new friend. The duo waved goodbye and started out of the alley. "What a day!" Tenzin said. Lin nodded. "That was fun, but wait, I think someone owes me an apology!" Lin teased. "For what!" Tenzin chuckled. "We would not have had this great day if it wasn't for me, you wanted to leave at first!" Lin exclaimed. "What can I say I was just looking out for us!" He laughed. Lin punched him in his arm. "Yeah I know Tenzin, I know."

**Woohoo! I can say I'm proud of this chapter. Actually got another chapter done in the same day! I had so much fun writing this chapter. What did you guys think of it? Reviews keep me going. If you think there is anything I can improve or you would like to see tell me! Feedback is wonderful!**


	20. Chapter 20 LoveBirds and Gliders

Tenzin was outside sweeping the lawn when he started to hear more voices on the island. He smiled and ran to put the broom away. Lin and Tenzin had been hanging out with Lee and his friends for a few weeks now so he had invited them to come over for a bit. He ran down to meet them and saw them wave to him. "Hey Tenzin." Marta called out. "Thanks for having us over." Ju added. Tenzin smiled. "No problem." Tenzin told them. "So do you guys want a tour of the place?" He asked them. Tenzin heard "yeah's" all around until Lee started talking. "Shouldn't we wait for Lin?" He asked. An eyebrow rose on Tenzin's face as he peered behind his friends to see she wasn't there. "Oh I didn't know she wasn't with you guys." Tenzin told them. "She's pretty short so I thought she was just standing behind you guys or something." He added laughing. The group joined in the laughter as well. "Well, I guess we can do the tour, Lin has been seeing this place for years so she won't really care if we go on without her." Tenzin said. He started to walk around the island, they went to the most obvious thing to tour first which was the temple. "So this is the temple my dad built, a couple of years before my siblings and I were born." He said pointing up to the tall temple. "Ooh." Juda said in amazement. They walked inside and went up the stairs so they could see the view. While the group looked out the window, and memory hit Tenzin. He remembered on Lin's birthday when he had brought her up here to give her the bracelet. Tenzin smiled to himself. "What's next?" Pin asked. "Would you guys like to see the sky bison?" Tenzin asked. Excited expressions were on everyone's face. They group walked down the temple and headed over to the sky bison stables.

Lin had arrived at the island a few minutes after everyone else had, she went to knock on the door to see if maybe they were inside but Bumi told her that they had gone on the tour a few minutes ago and that she should look for them. She knew well enough they would go to the temple first, as it was the most obvious place people would want to look at first so she knew the next place they were bound to go were the stables so she waited there. Oogi groaned when Lin came over." Hey Oogi good to see you!" She smiled petting him. Lin heard voices and turned to see her friends were just coming into the stables.  
She was still petting Oogi when they started to get closer and her hair blew from the breeze. Tenzin smiled. "Well look who decided to show up!" Tenzin teased. "Hey it's not my fault I over slept!" Lin replied while walking over to her friends. "Hey Lin." Louda said smiling. Lin hugged her and the rest of her friends and skipped Tenzin. "Don't I get one?" He asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "I don't know do you?" She replied laughing only then to give him a hug a few moments later. Marta whispered to Louda. "Those two need to get together already!" She said quietly. Louda nodded. "I know Lin says they are just friends but I don't but that and I doubt anyone else does!" She added. The group started to wander around the stables looking at the bisons. "Can we each ride one?" Pin asked with hope in his voice. "No, I'm only allowed to ride mine and take a few people on it each time, but I think we can do something similar." Tenzin said smiling. He lead the way out of the stable while talking with Lee, Pin, and Ju. Lin smiled at him, she was glad he had made some guy friends, he had changed a bit and for some reason to her it was a lot more attractive, he was not as shy anymore, Tenzin had gotten really confident in the past few weeks. "Why are you smiling?" Marta asked already knowing the answer. "No reason." Lin said calmly. "Oh really?" Louda asked sarcastically. "Yup." Lin replied. The two girls laughed at their friend. "One day they will get together just watch!" Marta said. "I can hear you!" Lin snapped back. They laughed again and continued walking.

Tenzin walked into a shack, Lin wasn't even sure what he planned on doing so she was just as curious as the rest of the group were. When he walked out he was carrying many air gliders. "Wow what is that?" Ju asked excitedly. "These are air gliders, the airbenders would use these as another way to get around, my dad made a few more just in case we ever brought home friends who wanted to use them." Tenzin said. He handed a glider to everyone. "So how do we use them?" Lee asked while examining the glider. "Well first we are going to need higher ground so lets go to this hill over here." He told them. They group walked over and reached the hill. Lin had wondered why Tenzin never told her about the gliders before. "It's important to trust the air, let it carry you!" Tenzin said happily. "It all you really need to do." He added. "How do we open it?" Marta asked. Tenzin demonstrated and his friends followed. "Great now just put your hands like this and when you jump off the hill put your feet on those stands. They nodded. "I'll demonstrate." He said confidently. Tenzin started running with the glider above him. He jumped of the hill and just when his friends thought he was a goner he appeared again and was flying high above them. "Wow!" Louda shouted. "That is so cool!" Pin said. "I'm going next!" Lee yelled while running towards the end of the hill. He appeared a few moments later as Tenzin did and started shouting. "Woo hooo! You guys have to do this!" He called out. The others smiled to each other and all ran for the edge of the hill. Soon they were all flying except for Lin. Tenzin looked down to see she still hadn't taken off yet. He came back onto the land. "Lin why haven't you gone yet?" He asked. "You know, I don't think I'm cut out for this!" She laughed nervously. "Oh sure you are, you have the perfect spirit to do this!" He said to her. "I dunno." She replied looking up at her friends. "I think I got an idea." He said smiling motioning her to follow him. They walked back over to the shack. Tenzin walked inside and came out with another glider. "I don't see how another glider is going to make any difference?" She asked. He opened the glider. It was different from the rest. Two people could go on this one. "We can do this together." Tenzin said blushing. Lin felt a bit better if she was doing it with Tenzin. They walked back over to the edge. "You ready?" He asked. "Uhh." Lin said looking back up to the skies. "Take my hand." He said calmly. Lin looked up to him, her eyes got bigger and now she blushed and took his hand, and he guided her to the other side of the glider. "Now hold onto this handle, and as soon as we are off land put your legs on the ones behind us." He said pointing to the back. She nodded and looked to him. "You can do this Lin." Tenzin said smiling. She smiled back. "Let's do it!" Lin said happily. "On three?" He suggested. She nodded again. "One." She called out. "Two" Tenzin said. "Three!" They both shouted looking at each other one more time before they began to run for the edge.

The duo jumped off of the hill and Lin remembered to put her legs back. She closed her eyes as soon as they were off the edge. When she was about to scream she felt different, they weren't falling anymore but flying, and it was amazing. Lin opened one eye, and then the next. Her laughter was uneasy at first but then it grew more confident. Tenzin looked to her and was glad she was enjoying herself. "Oh I forgot to tell you, don't open your mouth to much, you wouldn't want to swallow a bug!" He said laughing. She smiled and looked back to the skies. "Look at the lovebirds!" Ju yelled before he started to cough. "Ah I just swallowed a bug!" He shouted. Tenzin and Lin blushed but brushed it off by laughing. "That's what you get!" Lin teased. They started to dive in the air to get more speed. "Ah Tenzin!" Lin said laughing. "What we couldn't go that slow forever!" He teased back. The duo flied for a few more minutes before Tenzin landed the glider. "So what did you think?" Tenzin asked smiling. Lin jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. He smile grew wider. "It was great!" She exclaimed. "Oh look over there" Lin said pointing. He looked in the direction she was pointing out. "Ow!" He shouted. Lin had punched him in the arm. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm. "That was from the Lin who didn't want to do that at first." She said laughing. Tenzin sighed but he was used to her doing this so he didn't mind. Their friends came down from the skies. "That was amazing Tenzin!" Pin said. "Yeah it was great!" Louda added. They all nodded and put they gliders back in the storage room. "Well I guess we should get going." Lee said noticing the sun was starting to set. "Aww" Marta said sadly. "Don't worry we can do this again!" Tenzin reminded them. They smiled and started to walk back to the boats. Tenzin was walking with the group when Lin stopped him. "Hey how come you never took me gliding before anyway?" She asked curiously. "Well, I actually just got mastered the glider, so I didn't want to put us any danger. He said laughing nervously. "Oh I see." Lin said. "Come on Lin!" Marta shouted from the boats. "Alright!" She yelled back. Lin smiled at Tenzin. "Thanks for today." She said quietly placing a kiss on his cheek. Lin had started to walk off when she turned around. "That was a friendship kiss!" She shouted. "Friendship kiss?" Tenzin laughed. "Yes a friendship kiss!" She laughed back. Lin waved goodbye to him one more time they boarded the boat. "Girls." Tenzin said shaking his head before walking inside. "Love Birds!" Their friends teased. Lin blushed. "Whatever you guys say!" She laughed.


	21. Chapter 21 Preparation

The city was bustling with people moving in every direction. Tomorrow was the 25th anniversary of the 100 year's war end. Tents and booths started to appear of all colors, green, red, blue, purple, and any other color you could think of. Lin was walking and smiling as she saw all the decorations for the big festival that would take place tomorrow in honor of the hero's. She was so proud that her mother was one of them._ I wonder what Tenzin thinks of all this? She thought to herself._ Lin turned the corner and saw even more people. "Could you get that for me?" A young women asked Lin. She looked to the ground and saw that purple streamers and fallen to the ground. Lin picked them up and handed them to the women. "Thanks! Hey have we met before? Your face seems familiar." The women asked studying Lin's face. "No, I don't think so." Lin replied honestly. Suddenly it hit the women. "Are you Toph Beifong's daughter!" The women asked with excitedly. She nodded. "I sure am!" Lin said with pride. "You look just like her, I bet you are so proud to call yourself her daughter." She said. Lin smiled. "Yeah, I am, well I gotta get going bye!" Lin said waving to the women on the ladder. She continued to walk and saw Tenzin talking to another person, who appeared to be a much older man. He waved goodbye and turned around to see Lin running his way. "Can you believe this, I have never seen a festival this big!" Lin exclaimed looking around. "I know, they usually only have a small get together at the palace but this year they are going all out." Tenzin replied. They stood in silence for a while longer before Tenzin began talking again. "So are you excited?" He asked. She nodded, "Of course, this is going to be so fun!" She shouted. Tenzin smiled and they started to walk off to explore the bustling city some more.

Sorry that this chapter is extremely short, and sorry I haven't updated in two weeks I have been busy! 2 more chapters until they become teenagers so stay tuned!


	22. Chapter 22 The Festival Part 1

Lin could hear her mother running all around their house. Today was the festival, 25 years ago today the Hundred Years War had ended and her own mother had help put a stop to all of it. "Lin can you help me find my earrings?" Toph called out. Lin walked out of her room and started to look around. She checked under the sofa, nothing._ Hey a yuan! _She picked up the yuan and placed it on the desk. "Ugh of course today of all days I cannot find anything I need!" Her mother yelled out. Lin walked up to her mother and sighed. "Okay mom let's take a deep breath here." Lin laughed while she placed her hand on her mother's shoulder. Toph chuckled. "Maybe I'm freaking out a bit too much!" She told her now 13 year old daughter. Toph "looked" at her daughter and sighed. "My you are catching up to my height!" She exclaimed. "Stop growing squirt!" She hugged her tightly. "Mom you're squeezing too hard!" Lin laughed. Toph let go of her. "Now you need to go and get ready, we need to be at the temple to meet the others in 45 minutes!" She told her walking off. Lin went back to her room and stared at herself in the mirror. She tilted her head to one side, then to the other. _I have gotten a lot taller._ Remembering what her mother had said she walked over to her closet and opened it up. _What to wear, What to wear?_ Her eyes noticed her most favorite dress, her long green one, everyone had said it always brought her eyes out and looked wonderful against her porcelain skin, but she always wore it and today was pretty important so she ignored the dress. Lin picked up one she got not too long ago a light lavender dress a bit pass her knees. "Guess I'll be wearing you this evening." She told herself picking the dress from out of the closet. After changing she started for the mirror to do her hair. Lin was just going to wear it down like always until her mother came in. "Lin, I'm not sure what you plan on doing with your hair but maybe put it in a bun for this occasion, it's your choice." Toph said walking back out. _A bun huh?_ She took the white head band out of her hair and styled her hair in a most elegant bun. "Ok mom I'm ready." Lin said walking towards the door. "Oh mom you look so beautiful!" Lin squealed. "Why thank you!" She replied sarcastically. "Katara helped me pick out everything so I guess I should thank her." Toph added opening the door.

Tenzin was waiting in the living room for Lin to arrive. He was pacing the room, for some reason her was nervous. Aang took a peek in the room and saw his son nervously walking around the room. "What's up Tenzin?" He asked walking up to his son. "Ah it's nothing." He replied. Aang stared at his son and pouted. "Why are you making that face Dad?" Tenzin asked. "Well son, it's because you are a lot taller than I was at 13." He laughed. Tenzin joined in the laughter and Katara walked in. "You two look so handsome!" Katara exclaimed walking up to kiss Aang on the cheek. Now Tenzin made a face. "Oh stop it you!" Katara teased. Aang and Tenzin were both wearing formal versions of the air nomad attire. Bumi walked in he was now 16, he was dressed in the watertribe getup. "And here comes my third handsome man!" Katara said hugging him. "I can't believe how big you all have gotten!" She exclaimed. Bumi tried to pull away. "Yes mom we know!" He laughed. "Bye mom, bye dad!" Kya yelled trying to get out of the house before they stopped her. "Kya get in here." Aang shouted. She walked in, Kya was wearing a beautiful watertribe dress similar to her mothers. "Yes father?" She asked innocently. He raised an eyebrow. "Now where do you think you are going?" He asked her. "Oh don't tell me you have forgotten you and mother said I can go hang out with Kuri, Tien, and Ielis! Aang sighed, although his little girl was 18 now she had to let her go hang out with her friends, but he wasn't too fond of the idea that boys would be there as well. "Alright, but you know you must be back on the Island by 5, we need to go to the palace for the rest of the celebration." "I know come on you can trust me!" She exclaimed hugging him. "Bye mom!" She hugged her as well and ran out the door. Aang shook his head. Katara looked at the clock it was 12:00 pm they needed to get out to the festival, they were the war hero's after all. "Toph should be here!" Katara said. "There I see them they are walking up right now." Bumi said. "Oh okay great, now I just need to get my purse, Sokka said he was meeting us there should we can leave immediately. Katara said rushing out the living room. Aang walked to the door and opened up the door for their friends. "Wow Toph look at you, can't remember the last time I saw you look so.. fancy!" He laughed. "Oh shut up Twinkletoes!" She punched him in the arm. "Twinkletoes? Really Toph, come on!" He replied to her rubbing his arm. "Yup, you will always be Twinkletoes to me!" She laughed. They walked into the kitchen when Lin appeared from behind her mother._ Lin is that you?_


	23. Chapter 23 The Fesitval Part 2

Lin walked into door and Tenzin was speechless. He could feel his cheeks getting hot and his face began to turn pink. "Are you going to speak to me airhead?" Lin said walking over to him then giving him a punch in the arm. "Sorry just, you look great." Tenzin said quickly. She rolled her eyes. "Don't I always look great!" Lin snapped back putting a hand on her hip. He laughed. "I'm not joking." She said with a straight face. "You know what I mean." Tenzin replied. "Oh whatever." Lin replied. Bumi strolled over to where they were. He took noticed to Lin's appearance and tried to get a kick out of his younger brother. He smirked as he walked over, and Tenzin knew his brother was going to try something. "Hey good lookin' what's cooking?" Bumi said confidently winking at Lin. Lin did not look amused. "That's the best you got?" She said raising her eyebrow. He chuckled. "Nope, I got plenty more! Uncle Sokka told me to try this one. Are you an airbender? Because you take my breath away!" Bumi laughed. Lin smacked her hand on her forehead, and Tenzin merely shook his head. "Ah it's not my fault you two don't know good jokes when they come at you!" He said before walking back to his room. Lin went over to the couch and sat down. She thought for a moment, she noticed she had been being a lot more harsh towards people lately, and she wasn't sure why. "You ok?" Tenzin asked with concern in his voice. "Of course I'm okay!" She replied with sass. He shrugged it off and sat by her. "Guys time to go." Aang said to the duo. They stood up and made their way to the sky bison stables. Katara and Toph were already on Appa when they boarded the old but still strong bison. Aang used his airbending to give himself a lift. He patted Appa. "Ready buddy? Yip Yip!" He shouted, and they were off.

Appa landed in another stable the city had made just for him on this special occasion filled with hay and fruits of all kinds just for him. He roared in happiness. "You like this huh buddy?" Aang said cheerfully. Katara helped Toph down. Lin and Tenzin began to walk off when Katara began to talk. "Hey you guys will meet us back her at 4:00! Don't be late we need to be at the palace by 5:00." She warned them. Tenzin bowed. "Of course mother, we won't be late." Tenzin replied. Katara smiled, proud of how mature her youngest son was becoming. "And Lin don't get him in too much trouble!" Toph laughed. "Trust me I'll try!" Lin replied joining the laughter. Aang shook his head. "She really is your daughter Toph." Aang said smiling. "Oh, I know! She's great isn't she just like I am!" Toph replied sarcastically. They watched their children run off. "They are getting so big, I feel so old!" Katara said sadly. "That's because you are old!" A familiar voice called out. They turned to see Sokka walking up behind them. "Hey, if I'm old so are you, you're older than me!" Katara laughed hugging her brother. "Yeah, but I still have my good looks!" He said flexing his muscles. Now Aang laughed. "Yeah Sokka you look amazing!" Toph said wondering if he would forget about her blindness. "Thank you Toph, I know I-" He stopped for two reasons. One being the fact he remembered she was blind, and the other being she look beautiful. "Wow, Toph, you look stunning!" He said honestly. That earned him a punch in the arm. "It's a compliment!" Sokka shouted. She laughed at her best friend. "It's good to see you Sokka." Toph said kindly hugging him. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked. She looked up at him. "What do you mean?" She replied. _You know what let me just enjoy this moment Sokka thought to himself._ "Ah it's nothing. Now let's go see what this festivals got to offer I'm starving!" He exclaimed. The former Gaang laughed and started to walk around the festival.

The duo looked all around, there were tents and booths everywhere. "Where should we start first?" Tenzin asked. "Let's go in this booth!" She pointed to a green tent that seemed to have a lot of attention. She ran over to the tent and he followed her. "And now for my next trick I will make this lovely lady disappear." Tenzin heard ooh's and ah's around the tent. "Do you think he can really do it?" Tenzin asked his friend doubting the magician's powers. A finger came in front of his lips. "Shh, I'm trying to watch this!" She whispered. He sighed and looked back up to the man. "1, 2, 3!" He shouted. The magician opened the curtains and the women was gone. People hollered and whistled. "Wow that was cool!" Lin said nudging her friend. "Ah- it's just a trick." He replied to her. She laughed. "Don't be jealous!" Lin told him. He rolled his eyes. "Now I will make her reappear! AbraCadabra!" The magician yelled. Instead of the women being in to box, she appeared in front of the stage. "Amazing!" Lin said clapping. "Come on Lin, let's go somewhere else we only have a short time here." He reminded her. She nodded and they walked out of the tent. A nostalgic smell filled Lin's nose. She turned to the direction it was coming from. "Fireflakes! Get some fireflakes!" A young women called out. Lin walked up to the women and began to pull out some money to pay for the snacks. Tenzin stood by her and noticed the women had been staring intensely at them. Lin started to give the money to the women when she put her hands up in a way that said stop. "Oh no! You do not have to pay, you are the children of the great war hero's!" She shouted. After the women had said that people began to come over and see if it really was the children of the hero's. "Oh wow thank you!" Lin said taking a large bag of fireflakes from the women. "It is no problem!" The women said bowing. As they walked away from the booth they felt pats on their shoulders and cheers. "I wonder why people treat us like this, we are only the children we didn't do anything." Tenzin asked with confusion in his voice. Lin looked annoyed. "Can't you see? Everyone is going to be expecting us to be just like them, their legacies, we have to bring honor to their name. That's how it is" Lin said feeling overwhelmed. Tenzin appeared to be surprised. He hadn't realized it, but what Lin said was true, everyone would be expecting them to be just as amazing as their parent's were when the time finally came, and to be honest he had no idea how he could ever compare to his father Avatar Aang, or his mother a master waterbender and the best healer in the world. By his face Lin could tell he was worried about this and decided to take his mind off it. "Hey, we don't have to worry about this right now, let's focus on having fun okay?" She said putting her hand on his shoulder. He nodded. "Alright what should we do now?" He asked. "Let's walk around, there are so many parts of the festival we haven't seen yet." She told him. They walked and occasionally stopped when people asked them if they were "the great war hero's children." Tenzin saw another booth, that hosted games. "Do you want to play a game?" Tenzin asked Lin. She looked at the booth. "Sure." She said walking over. Tenzin and Lin both gave the man a yuan and he gave them 5 darts. Lin was anxious and already used two of her darts to try and pop the balloons, and missed. She sighed. Tenzin walked over to Lin and took her arm that had a dart in her hand. "The tip is Lin is to raise your hand by your ear, then have only one eye open, I usually close my right." Tenzin whispered in her ear. He raised her hand by her right ear. Lin began to blush now, her heart pounded and she was feeling very vulnerable at this minute. She looked to him. "Don't forget to close that eye." He winked at her. She turned her head quickly afraid that he might have seen her blush. "On three?" He asked her. She nodded. "1, 2,3" He whispered. "Tenzin helped her fling the dart to the water balloon."_ POP!_ "Nice one Lin, you did it!" Tenzin shouted. "Aw I couldn't have done it without you." She replied honestly now with only a hint of blush left on her cheeks. He smiled at her. He began to throw his own darts. _POP!POP!POP!POP!POP! _He popped all of the balloons he could with his 5 darts. "When did you learn how to do that?" Lin asked amazed. He chuckled. "It's a gift!" He replied laughing. She smirked at him_ POP!POP! _He applauded her sarcastically. "Amazing." He said. "What can I say I learned from the best!" She said laughing. Tenzin looked to the clock It was 3:00. "We still have a hour." He said to her. "Well let's keep walking around." She said beginning to leave the booth. They walked another block and saw a large crowd around a small stage. Lin motioned to Tenzin to follow her. "The Great Avatar Aang had been trapped in an iceberg for 100 hundred years!" Tenzin and Lin turned towards each other at the exact same time then refocused their attention to the people telling the story. "Everyone had thought the avatar had died and was never reincarnated into the air nomads, but they were wrong. After his friends had found him in the iceberg they traveled all around the world to help him master the elements. Now an avatar usually has to study and learn each elements for four years. But Avatar Aang had learned all of it in a year, he had to, to save the world. And because of him and the other great war hero's Toph Beifong our now esteemed chief of police who invented metalbending all on her own, master waterbender Katara, greatest healing in the world who is now married to Aang, master swordsman Sokka, who is now the Southern Watertribe representative on the council, and finally Zuko, once banished prince, cursed to capture the avatar, until he joined their team and defeated his sister Azula, becoming the true heir to the throne! It was this day 25 years ago that this all happened! Let us never forget this day, when all our nations could finally live in peace again!" The man finished talking and everyone cheered,clapped, hugged one another, and even a few kisses were shared. Since the war had ended the nations came together and mingled, and now there had been many children that had different nations in there blood. It was a truly beautiful thing. Tenzin saw a tear falling down Lin's face, he wiped it for her and smiled. "Don't cry, you are too pretty for that." He said kindly. "Oh shut up, I'm crying because I'm proud." She said laughing. "Yeah I know what you mean." He replied. "Look, we have 10 minutes to get back to Appa!" Tenzin shouted grabbing Lin's hand. The duo ran through the crowds, they couldn't be late or boy would they be in for it. "Excuse us, sorry!" Tenzin started yelling while pushing through people. Lin laughed. "Hey! Ow!" A voice shouted. "Sorry Sorry!"Lin replied. They arrived and were out of breath. The duo had their hands on their knees. The Gaang was laughing. "Well, they aren't late." Katara said. Everyone boarded Appa. "Okay Appa, Yip yip!" They were off to the palace.

Appa soared over the firenation city and landed in the back of the palace where servants would tend to him. People were already arriving for the palace dance and celebration. Bumi and Kya were talking, he was especially excited to see princess Ursa, she came around a few times while they were kids but because she is part of the royal family she had to stay in the firenation most times. Tenzin helped Lin off of Appa. "Best behavior everyone!" Katara reminded them. Sokka and Toph were laughing together and Toph elbowed him in the arm. "Really guys?" Katara asked knowing that those two were up to something. "What, we aren't doing anything!" Toph said raising her hand up. She smiled at Sokka. "Shall we go Lady Toph?" He asked her hold out him arm. "Why certainly Mr. Sokka!" She replied locking their arms. They laughed walking up to the front of the palace. Even though Sokka knew when to be serious he just couldn't help it when his best friend was around, she brought out the kid in him, and it was the same for Toph. Aang and Katara followed behind them holding hands, and Bumi and Kya walked by them. "I hope this isn't boring." Lin sighed. "Well as long as we stick together, we can make it." Tenzin teased. She smiled and they started for the palace.

As the group approached the door to the opening people began to point and cheer. "They are here!" People began to rush toward them when many guards surrounded them. "Everyone back away from the hero's!" One of the guards called out. The guards escorted the group into the palace and everyone followed behind closely hoping to get a quick glance. Katara,Aang,Sokka, and Toph went onto a high platform where a large and elegant table awaited them they took their seats and waited for the firelord to arrive. Bumi and Kya went to socialize with other teeangers, so Lin and Tenzin were left alone again. "Now what?" Lin asked looking around. Tenzin shrugged. "I don't know mingle?" He suggested as they walked around the ball room. "Please help us welcome, Firelord Zuko and his royal family!" A voice called out. Cheers were heard in the room as the family walked down the staircase towards the platform where the Gaang was sitting. "Zuko good to see you!" Aang called out. Zuko gave a smile. Ursa bowed to her father and mother then to the rest of the Gaang and walked out to find her old friends Kya and Bumi. Aang and Zuko walked to the front of the platform and began to speak out to the crowd. "25 years ago today the hundred year war finally came to an end. It was a challenge trying to rebuild the peace that had disappeared from this world for so long. But we did it, and that is why we are here today, to celebrate the great peace that we have found." Aang said. "May only harmony come toward our future!" Zuko added. The crowd clapped and the children of the hero's only had smiles on their faces. Music started to play and people began to dance. A few more important figures in the world took their seats on the platforms. "Hey Toph, are you bored?" Sokka asked. She nodded "How did you know?" she chuckled. "Please, I know you well enough." He whispered. Sokka stood up. "Toph Beifong, would you like to dance?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow the listened to the conversation going on. "Yes and then I said of course I would never invest in something so silly! It would not make any profit!" A women bragged. She was not sticking around to her investment stories and politics "Let's go!" She said standing up. They bowed and walked to the dance floor. "Glad we got out of there now let's go get some food!" Toph exclaimed. She started to walk when he stopped her. "No we are dancing!" He told her. "I thought you were just saying that to get away." Toph said confused. He shook his head, "Why would I pass up a chance to dance with my beautiful friend?" He asked her. She blushed and suddenly felt the way she did when she had a crush on Sokka. "Alright meathead one dance!" She laughed. He took her and they glided across the floor.

Tenzin noticed that everyone had began dancing. "Lin, would you dance with me?" He asked nervously. She looked to him and smiled. "Why not?" Lin replied. He took her hand and lead the way. Tenzin rose her arm and twirled her around. Then he brought Lin close to his chest. Lin wrapped her arms around Tenzin's neck, while he had his arms around her waist. She smiled. "Don't get too cozy airhead." She laughed. He ignored it though, and just tried to focus on this moment they were having. He picked Lin up a spun her around. Lin laughed. "Put me down airhead!" She giggled. He did as he was told and spun her while she was on the ground once more before they ended up close together again. The duo smiled at each other.

Katara sighed looking at Tenzin and Lin dancing. "They are too cute." She said. Aang smiled. "Take my hand." He said remembering the day he first asked her to dance while he had the dance party for the fire nation children. She laughed and they walked on to the floor. It appeared that everyone was having a good time, Bumi and Kya had began to dance, even Kya found a boy her age to dance with. The evening had come to an end and people started to leave.

The Gaang said their goodbyes to Zuko. "You need to come around more!" Katara said giving a hug to Zuko. "I will I plan on visiting in a month." The firelord replied. They talked for a few moments so Lin and Tenzin snuck out to the back where a fountain was. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Lin teased. "No, it wasn't at all." Tenzin said quietly. The moonlight was hitting both of them, it's beams shone on the water and reflected it in the most beautiful way. He looked to her, and smiled. Tenzin raised her chin and went in for a kiss. Lin stood on her tippie toes while Tenzin had to bend down a bit. Lin was feeling amazing a warm feeling came over her, it was like magic. Their lips parted and for that one moment everything seemed perfect.

**Finally! Part 2 is over! I hope you guys liked this, I made sure this chapter would be long to make up for the short ones I did recently and for not writing consistently. Can't wait to start on part 3!**


	24. Chapter 24 Part 3

Yes! We are finally on part 3! Hope you guys enjoyed that last chapter! I keep debating what age Tenzin and Lin should be. I want Tenzin to be 15 and Lin 14. But I don't know. Anyways I promised more action and a romance for them so it will come in part 3! Can't wait to start writing more chapters! Thanks for sticking around keep looking for more chapters!


	25. Chapter 25 Airhead

"Again!" Lin earthbended another huge boulder towards Tenzin. He dodged it quickly. "Once more!" This time two large boulders came this way, he jumped about 10 feet in the air with the help of his airbending.

"Nice job." Lin walked over to Tenzin handing him a wet towel. Tenzin wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Thanks. I wouldn't be improving without you're help you know that right Lin?" She laughed. "Well of course I do!" The duo went and sat down on the wooden bench by the training area. Lin looked to the sky, it was now orange and pink, the sun was setting so she would have to get going soon. "You know its funny days seem to go by quicker when I'm with you Tenzin." She sighed and rested her hand on her cheek. "I know what you mean, can't believe we have known each other for 15 years now." Lin nodded and looked to him. Tenzin wasn't the weak and timid airhead she had known when she was a child. He had grown even taller and more fit. Lin also saw a change in him after he received his airbending tattoos. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She punched him. "Because I can!" Lin chuckled while Tenzin rubbed his arm. "Some things just don't change." Now Tenzin looked to Lin. He was wrong, things had changed. Lin had cut her hair and it was now just a bit past her shoulders, she had gotten curvier and taller, but he was still taller than her. But one thing he knew for sure was that her attitude wouldn't be changing any time soon. "Well, I guess I should get going." She stood up and stretched her arms in the air. "It was a good training session, what are the plans for tomorrow?" He shrugged and rubbed behind his neck. "We haven't been in town just for fun lately." Lin was silent, she was thinking. "Yeah, you are right, it has been awhile." She placed her hands on her hips. "Well let's go tomorrow, and get some drinks I have been craving some watermelon juice from Lilia's for a long time." He nodded. "Okay what time?" Lin had already started walking off and waved he hand back at him. "Eh noon?" Tenzin smiled. "Sounds good, see you then." He looked shocked when she made a quick turn back. "Don't be late airhead!" He sighed. "Really, airhead?" Tenzin could hear her laughter. "Yup, you will always be my airhead Tenzin, see ya." He walked back into his house in silence._ Always be her airhead._

**Very short chapter here, only because I'm just starting it off and I have no idea where part 3 will be heading. I know most of you have been anxious for an update so that's why I did this. I really am trying to update asap but with school starting next week and I still have 4 essays to do, it's not easy haha! So yeah Lin is 15 and Tenzin 16. I'm going to try and update this weekend thanks for reading. P.S what do you think of me not using "He said." Or "She exclaimed" I've noticed lots of writers don't do that much and it kind of bugged me always using the same thing, as long as you guys can tell who's talking that's all that matters to me! Thanks please review :]**


	26. Chapter 26 Adventure

Lin crossed the street to where Lilia's was. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky today, another perfect summer day. Her throat was dry and she was dying for some refreshing watermelon juice. She hopped upon the curve and waited outside for Tenzin to arrive._ I told him not to be late, he better be here soon if he knows what's good for him._ Sweat dripped down her forehead, she wiped it with her arm and looked up to the scorching yellow sun._ Hurry up Tenzin, eh maybe I'll just wait inside._ She started for the door."You couldn't wait a few more minutes?" Lin turned him around and punched him in the arm. "I'll take that as a no." Tenzin jumped in front of her and stood to the side of the door. After you, Ms. Beifong." Lin laughed and shook her head. "Smooth Tenzin." The duo walked inside to the much cooler restaurant. "How many?" A young waiter asked. Lin looked around the building annoyed. They were the only ones waiting to be seated. "Hmm I don't know 10?" The waiter looked shocked with Lin's snappy sarcasm. "Uh right this way." He lead them to a small booth."What can I get for you?" Tenzin had been hoping they could share a juice like they had so long ago but was disappointed when Lin began to speak. "We'll just have two glasses of watermelon juice." He wrote down their orders, then looked up. "You know it's cheaper if you get one large and share it?" Tenzin looked to Lin, hoping she would change the order. "Yeah I know, but I'd rather have my own. The waiter shrugged and took off to the kitchen. Looking out the window Lin sighed. She made a quick turn facing Tenzin again that startled him. Lin looked at him, he couldn't tell what she was going to say, then again Tenzin could never tell what she would do. "Nothing ever happens here." He rose an eyebrow before replying. "And by that you mean." She huffed and rested her cheek on her fist. "This place is too peaceful, all the action goes to my mother and occasionally your parents traveled the world when they were only 12, I want adventure!" Tenzin smiled and thought for a moment.

"You should go looking for it then!" He laughed. A large smile started to slowly form on Lin's lips. "Oh no, what are you thinking." She stayed silent. "You know, sometimes you have really good ideas!" The waiter came back and placed their glasses by them. "Enjoy the drinks." Lin sipped her drink before talking. "If I want action, I need to go find some! Why didn't I think of this?! It's brilliant!" She drank more of her juice. "First off, I was joking, second that's not smart." She gave him a funny look. "How is that not smart?" He drank some of the watermelon juice before speaking. "You can get into serious danger." Lin closed her eyes and imagined a scenario. She smiled. "All I see is me kicking some serious butt!" Tenzin laughed. He loved her confidence in everything she did. "You know you could be my partner, we would be hero's to the city!" Lin wanted to be known not just as Toph Beifong's daughter, but she wanted her own title, one she earned on her own. "Sound fun." She could hear the hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Just think about it." She finished off her drink and went into a sort of daze. "How bout' this when and if the time comes and we have to fight I will." Lin pouted. "Fair enough, I guess you are right, not very smart to look for trouble, I just want to be like my mother, everyone looks up to her, I don't want to be some lame daughter." She looked out the window again. Tenzin reached his arm out across the table and rested his hand on hers. "You are not lame daughter, and you are most definitely not a lame friend. Lin gave him a sweet smile. They left a few yuans on the table and made their way out.

"Ah I can't, it's too hot out here!" She put her hand over her forehead. "That's much better!" Tenzin was airbending a light breeze on Lin. "Perks of being an airbender." They laughed. He put the breeze on himself "Hey did I tell you to stop!? "Oh sorry." Lin laughed. "Geez Tenzin, you are too serious sometimes, after 15 years you still can't tell when I'm joking!" She was right, Tenzin always went along with what she wanted unless he wanted a punch in the arm. "We could go to the public pool." Lin suggested. He nodded. "Sounds good. Guess I'll go back to the Island to get my things meet you there in 15?" Lin frowned. "Alright, but if you are late again-" He took off in the skies. She could hear him shouting she tried to make out the words, it had sounded like don't worry, but she couldn't be sure.

Tenzin landed by the pool. He held onto his glider and looked for Lin. _Who's late now?_ "Why don'tcha hang out with us?" Tenzin saw a small group of guys huddled up. "How about no." He saw Lin push her way through the guys. Tenzin was disgusted with the way their eyes were checking his friend out. "Oh Tenzin you're here!" She jogged over to him. _Wow, she looks amazing._ He admired the curves she had gotten and blushed._ What are you thinking Tenzin come on! You aren't like those guys! _Ashamed of what had gone through his mind he shook his head. "What pigs!" Lin looked back to the group of guys who had moved onto another girl. "Yeah I know, but the bathing suit does look good on you… I mean it's a nice color.. the green always looks nice on you.. like it goes with your eyes!" Tenzin babbled on, and Lin simply rolled her eyes. "Let's go!" She dived into the pool. He placed his glider in a type of closet provided by the public pools and jumped in. Lin splashed Tenzin in the face. "Oh you wanna play this game?" He splashed her as well. She began to swim away from him. "You aren't getting away!" Tenzin swam by her and wrapped his arms around her. "Ah Tenzin!" Lin giggled. "Do you surrender?" She nodded laughing. Tenzin let go off her. They swam in the water for another half an hour before getting out. "Well that was fun." Lin said drying her hair off. "Yeah it was." They stayed silent. "Well, I guess I'll see you later." She began to walk off. He grabbed her arm. "When's later?" Lin thought. "I have something to do tomorrow so the day after tomorrow?" "Alright." Tenzin hadn't noticed that he still had his grip on Lin. "Uh I need my arm back." He let go. "Oh sorry." She laughed. "You're such a dork sometimes! Bye!" Lin waved and walked out of the gates. Tenzin sighed._ I really want her to be mine, but I'm too much of a baby to ask her to be my girlfriend. Spirits I need help._ He readied his glider and took off for the sky.

**Kind of another version from an earlier swimming chapter I did in the story ,hope you guys don't mind! As always review **


	27. Chapter 27 Hero Part 1

Lin woke up and looked out her window. She stood up and took a large stretch. It has been a few days since she last saw Tenzin, something came up and she had to go with her mother to the firenation capital._ Maybe I'll swing by Tenzin's later. _Lin walked over to her closet and chose an outfit out. Deciding on a simple shirt with green shorts she put them on. "Mom?" Lin called out for her mother and searched the house. _I could have sworn I heard something._ Another noise came from the hallway. Lin nervously made her way out the front door._ Guess I'll visit Tenzin now…._

"Kya have you seen my glider?"

She shook her head and headed towards the kitchen. Tenzin sighed, he wanted to see if Lin was home and wasn't up to walking. He could of course take a bison, but it was still pretty early so Oogi is most likely still sleeping._ Guess I'll walk._

_I will always love the smell of the bay's water._ Lin was on the boat heading for Air temple Island. She took another deep breath through her nose to smell the water again. Frowning, Lin wondered if Tenzin would even be awake, or even home._ I did not come all this way for nothing, Tenzin for your sake you better be here!_ The boat pulled onto the side of the island and she made her way down the ramp.

Tenzin saw the boat by the Island, and was grateful it was there so he wouldn't have to wait longer to get to Lin's. He jogged over to the port and suddenly began to slow down. Squinting his eyes he tried to make out a figure._ Lin? _The figure began to become more clear. It was Lin.

"Lin!" Tenzin ran over to his friend. Lin rose an eyebrow and laughed.

"Wow Tenzin, didn't know you'd miss me so much!"

He laughed. "Well you're my best friend after all what did you expect!?" Lin blushed and pushed and strand of her hair behind her ear. They stood there quietly for a while before Lin broke the ice.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone airhead?"

Tenzin scratched his head and thought for a moment. He didn't even mind the fact that Lin had called him airhead._ What did I do while she was gone? _"Well I uh- Oh I practiced some more airbending, I uh- went into the city with Bumi…"

Lin shook her head. "Sounds like fun!" She said with a sarcastic tone. "Well what should we do today?" Lin was tired of the same old thing, she looked around the Island and sighed being around the same place for 15 years was starting to bother her.

"Well we could go to the park, we haven't been there in a while." Tenzin saw the look on Lin's face he could tell she was thinking about it.

"You're right, let's go." She made a quick turn back to the boat. Tenzin shrugged and began to walk with her.

"Sorry but we're heading back to the city." Lin said feeling a bit bad to the acolyte.

"Oh it's no problem!" He smiled to her, and began to walk off to sail the ship.

Lin looked out to the bay again and took in all smell. "Don't you just love how the water smells!" She looked to Tenzin and smiled.

He looked at her for a second and a crooked smile began to form on his lips. "Yeah, I guess so. Maybe you should have been a waterbender instead!"

A thoughtful expression came upon her face and she turned back to faced the water. "Sure water is a cool element, but nah I'd never trade it for earthbending. Besides I'm not graceful enough for it anyways!" Lin laughed still looking at the water.

"I think you could do it." Lin could tell Tenzin was being honest. "But then again."

"Ow!" Tenzin rubbed his arm. Lin always punched him so hard.

"Oh be quiet!" The boat began to come to a stop again and the ramp was lowered. The duo walked off to the park.

"We don't come here much anymore huh." Tenzin looked around. "So much has changed." Lin glared at him in confusion then looked to the park. It was true everything seemed so much smaller now. There were new benches and a new water fountain. The tree's grew to be much taller to. One thing that hadn't changed and would probably never change was the laughter that filled the park.

"Yeah, I guess it has." They took a seat on a brown bench and continued to look at the park. "Doesn't seem that long ago." Lin smiled remembering the times they would come to the park together and play various games.

Tenzin chuckled. "You can say that again, crazy how fast time goes by." She nodded.

"Wait- what's going on?" Lin stood up from the bench and noticed a larger figure running into the park with police sirens going off. "I think that guy is running from the cops!"

Tenzin now stood up and looked to the figure. It was a man .He looked to be in his late 30's not that it mattered.

"This is exactly what I've been waiting for!" Lin shouted excitedly.

"Oh no, you aren't going after him!"

"Yes, I am, and so are you! Tenzin, you said if the time came you would help out!"

"I know I did but… look the cops have it under control!"

"Obviously not! They stopped their satomobiles because they can't ride into the park! And here we are basically masters at bending who can help!

Tenzin just looked at her.

"Whatever, I'll handle this!" Lin took off running towards the man who was now halfway out of the park.

Tenzin sighed and chased after her. _What are we getting ourselves into now?!_

**Sorry for the HUGE delay. School started 4 weeks ago and get this, my laptop broke a while ago as well, so now I'm back! This chapter will be continued obviously from where I left off! I'll try and get the next one out asap! Review please **


	28. Chapter 28 Hero Part 2

Lin dodged the kids that stood in her way in attempt to catch up the criminal, she jumped over a young girl and called out sorry.

"It's ok! Go get em'!

Her heart began to hurt but she didn't let that stop her she ran up the slide and went through jungle gym, which she later regret doing because she was obviously way too big for it now._ I need to catch up to him!_ Lin thought of her next move as she picked up her pace.

"Lin!" It was no use she couldn't hear him._ I could use my air scooter to catch up, but what if I hurt someone on the way? _He shook his head and decided he would just need to catch up to his friend. Eventually he was close enough in range so Lin and himself could communicate.

"Do you even have a plan?" Tenzin shouted to her as they continued to run. The first half of the park was just a playing area, but the second half was much larger, it only contained a few benches a wide range of a grassy landscape.

"Working on it!"

"Lin!"

"Well what do you want from me? It's not like I expected this! She threw her hands up in frustrated and jogged over to Tenzin. Lin thought. "Ok, we just need to attack him from different angles! You can take one side and I'll go on the other!"

"Do you really think that's a good idea? Splitting up!" Tenzin scowled at her in frustration. He was almost out of breath but they couldn't stop now.

"We don't have any other choice Tenzin. Trust me!" Lin began to run in the opposite way from Tenzin, they parted their ways and went to catch the man.

"Think Lin, think." She muttered to herself. _What would mom do? Probably use her metal cables huh, well don't have that or metal. I don't need it, I have plenty of earth, but I don't want to mess up the park._ "No matter, I have to do what I have to do!" Lin sprinted towards the man and when she was able to get a good angle on him lifted up a piece of earth in the air and shot it right at him. Somehow though, he saw it coming and dodged quickly. The man looked back to the figures chasing him and began to run in a different direction.

_Oh no you don't! _Lifting more earth into the air Lin was about to forcefully throw it at him when Tenzin got in the way. "Ugh Tenzin!" She dropped the boulder and started to run again.

_Perfect shot! _Tenzin carefully studied the man before sending strong air slices his way. One of them actually hit the man and he tumbled to the floor, but got up just as fast as he fell down. _Got to try something else, well since no one is around this area-. _Without another thought he formed the air scooter and charged towards the man.

_Good idea Tenzin. _Lin jumped up into the air and formed two small hills of earth under her very feet. She started "running" on the earth as it were a wave. Her mother also taught her this move , she had told Lin she used this to escape back to Ba sing se when two men captured her. It was also the time she first discovered metalbending.

_Who are these kids? Ah I have to loose em!_

Lin rode her wave over to Tenzin who was still on his scooter. "Let's finish this!" With a quick nod they went separate ways again.

Tenzin hopped off his scooter, they could only last for so long. He began to run again and waited for Lin's signal.

Lin was back on the ground again as well, she looked to him while running and gave him a thumbs up.

He shuffled side to side quickly and thrust himself forward. Lin looked confused for a short second until she saw what he had down. By doing this move, a body in the shape of Tenzin has formed from air!_ Neat move. Didn't even know he could do that. _She shook her head and got back in the zone. The man had fallen down and it was her move. Lin brought both of her arms up in a diamond formation which when the man had gotten up, he was encased in rock up to his neck.

Just as they caught the strange man police satomoblies pulled up onto the scene.

"Nice job, kids." A metalbender began to walk towards them. "Wait- you're chief's daughter!"

Lin smiled. "Yes. Yes I am." For that moment, Lin felt like she was living up to her mother's name. Stopping the bad guys, saving the day! She could get used to this!

*Back at the police department*

"Wait what? Uh huh. Are you sure it's them? Yes of course. I'll be there shortly! Toph hung up the phone and quickly stood up from her desk.

Lin and Tenzin talked while the metalbenders arrested the man. He had just robbed a store of all their money. She turned around to see her mother walking toward them. And she did not look pleased.

"What were you guys thinking!" She stormed up to the duo that looked very fearful.

"Oh hey mom, didn't expect to see you here!" Lin smiled hoping her mom would calm down. But the look on Toph's face did not change.

"And I didn't expect a phone call from my metalbenders saying my daughter and the avatar's son had just captured a thief!"

Tenzin looked to the floor and Lin sighed. "We were just trying to help."

Toph could tell her daughter was being sincere. _I guess I shouldn't be too mad at her, she is going to be police chief someday._

"Well I guess I'm not that mad, I just don't want you to get hurt, either of you." They nodded. "You guys did good, I should head back now, just needed to know everything was ok." Lin walked up to her mother and hugged her. "We're fine." Toph smiled. "Yeah how can I doubt my daughter! You are a Beifong after all!" They laughed. With that she began to walk off.

"Can we get a picture?"

The duo turned and saw a few photographers. They looked to each other and shrugged. Tenzin wrapped his arm around Lin's waist and pulled her close. They waited for the "say cheese", but instead they heard "say hero's!"

"What a day!"

"Yeah, it was."

"Man I can't wait to join the police force! Fighting bad guys all the time! That's just for me!

Tenzin chuckled. "You were great today."

She blushed. "Yeah I know. You were pretty good too, I was impressed with that air body whatever it was thing you did!"

Tenzin rubbed behind his neck. "Eh it was nothing."

Lin smiled, and they walked back to the temple.

"Hopefully my mom doesn't see the paper tomorrow!"

"Oh right! We are gonna be in for it then!" They both shared a laugh, and continued to walk.

***Another chapter completed! Glad I'm back writing again! Thanks for the reviews I got so far on the last chapter! They really motivate me to continue writing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review as always thank you! Oh I'm going to try and update every week with at least 1-3 chapters! School's keeping me busy so I will try my best!**


	29. Chapter 29 Valentine's Day Part 1

Tenzin sat up on his bed and sighed. A mirror stood in front of him and for a while he just stared at himself._ Why, why can't I just tell Lin how I really feel? Oh that's right she'd probably just laugh and think I was stupid for thinking in a million years I'd have a chance with her. Then again, maybe she has the same feelings? No, spirits I'm so stupid there are so many other guys who want Lin, why would she want a weakling like me? _But tomorrow was Valentines Day, he wanted to confess to her but how could he?Tenzin threw his hands up in frustrated and grunted falling back onto his bed. At that very moment, his father Avatar Aang happened to be passing his son's room. Aang rose an eyebrow and walked back a few steps. He knocked on the side of the door that was open seeking permission to enter.

"Yeah dad?" Tenzin sat back up again wondering what his father wanted.

"It seems like you're worried about something?" Aang made his way to Tenzin's bed and sat next to him.

Tenzin shrugged. "It's nothing."

Aang chuckled. "You know Tenzin, I can tell when you are lying about something." He placed his hand on Tenzin's shoulder and gave him a sincere smile. "You can always talk to me."

He sighed, not sure if he should tell his father his troubles with Lin, and ask for advice. Tenzin knew a bit about how his mother and father had gotten together, but Aang had never told him about how awkward and shy he was when it came to telling Katara how he felt. "It's about Lin." Tenzin turned his head in the opposite direction of his father.

A smile started to form on the Avatar's face. Of course, he always knew this was going to come up, and he knew it would be with Lin, but he decided to play it off and act clueless. "Yeah, what about her?"

Tenzin was hesitant. "I like her. Like… like like." He spoke fast and almost couldn't believe what he said.

Aang laughed again.

"It's not funny." This time Tenzin turned his whole body away from his father sitting in a meditating position. "She probably doesn't feel the same way. Lin sees me as some weak airhead."

The avatar became serious again. "Look son, when I first started to realize I liked Katara more than a friend, which was very quick might I add, she only saw me as just that, a friend. I felt like we would never be together, like I was only a younger brother to her. But I was persistent, and eventually she realized she felt the same way about me."

Tenzin always assumed his father and mother hit it off immediately, they were never told the whole story of how their love began. "Really?"

Aang nodded. "You're planning on asking her out tomorrow right?"

Tenzin was silent. "Yeah, but what if she rejects me?"

"You two have been friends for a very long time, what you should do is ask her to go on a friendly date. Take her out to dinner, a stroll in the park and tell her how you feel then."

The idea was a good one. Tenzin was glad he was talking to his father, instead of Bumi who he was originally going to turn to. What a mistake that would have been!

He faced his father and smiled. "Thanks dad." Aang smiled back and stood up.

"You can always talk to us Tenzin, even when you don't think you can. We're here for you, always." And with that he exited the door.

Tenzin began to dress and ready himself to speak to Lin._ Let's do this._

_*At Lin's house.*_

She was already up. Hair brushed, clothes on ,and room cleaned. Lin sat on the sofa and re-read the newspaper that featured them on the front page. She laughed silently to herself remembering a few days back when she was at Tenzin's. Katara had just seen the paper and literally screamed. Both of them had known she had saw the paper that very second. Now, they did get a good scolding but in the end she was proud of them.

*Outside Lin's house*

Tenzin paced the porch over and over again. His heart was racing._ Tenzin what is your problem? It's Lin, your best friend, you are only asking her on a friendly date!_ He sighed. _So why do I feel so nervous?_ Tenzin stopped and stood in front of the door, still shaking but he wanted to get this over with. He reached for the doorbell and pressed on it.

*Back inside*

Lin sat up, and locked at the clock. "Who would be here at 11:00? Well I guess it's not that early." She walked over to the door and unlocked it.

*Back outside*

Tenzin heard the knob began to turn and he suddenly became more tense. He took a deep inhale and exhale. Lin stepped out onto the porch. Her hair was in a simple pony tail and she was wearing her earthbending practice outfit. It included casual green pants and green top with yellow on the neck line.

Lin smiled. "Hey Tenzin, everything alright?"

He babbled for a moment. "Y-yeah uh hey do you maybe.. um tomorrow is Valentine's day, so uh I was wondering if maybe you would want to go out with me somewhere… as friends you know!" Lin laughed, and Tenzin's face flushed with pink.

"Sure, what time?"

Shock was all over Tenzin's face. _That was really easy, she just said sure like nothing… maybe she does like me?_ He snapped himself out of the trance. "Like 6?"

Lin was thinking. "6 is good, so did you need anything else or want to come inside or something?"

He shook his head. "I got to get back to feed the sky bison's but maybe we can hang out later?"

"Can't I'm leaving in a few hours I need to pick up a few things in town."

Tenzin didn't bother asking what things those were, but accepted that she couldn't hang out today. He was just grateful she said yes to tomorrow!

He began to walk backwards. "Well then, I'll pick you up tomorrow then!" He smiled to her and finally turned around.

Lin walked back inside the house, she smiled hearing Tenzin shout "Yes!" to himself.

_Maybe he still likes me after all these years? _She blushed while locking the door and went back to the sofa. For the rest of the day Lin thought back to the day when they were kids. She had rejected him, telling Tenzin she wasn't ready for the kiss he was about to give her._ Nah he couldn't still like me, could he? I'm so mean to him, there are so many girls who want Tenzin. Who could blame them, he was tall and handsome one of the two airbenders in the world, he was serious and kind, a totally catch, did Lin even deserve him even if he did like her?_

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Review as always, it's much appreciated and helps me get the chapters up even faster! **


	30. Chapter 30 Valentine's Day Part 2

Tenzin walked around his room in a hurry making sure he had everything he needed for his night out with Lin. _Money? Check. Flowers? Check. What else am I missing?_ He stopped and stood in front of his mirror. His father suggested he wear his formal acolyte clothes for this event which he did indeed do._ I wonder if she's going to dress up for tonight?_ Looking at the time Tenzin began to collect his things to head out.

She tilted her head both sides and sighed. Lin had never worn a kimono dress before. They were only used for very formal occasions weddings, parties, festivals, and occasionally, dates. _Is this even a real date? Gosh what if he isn't even dressed up like I am! I look so stupid, he's gonna laugh at me for thinking this was a real date. Maybe I still have time to change? _Looking at the clock on her wall Lin groaned. _No use now._ She grabbed a purple clip from her desk and placed it in her hair. Lin's curly black hair fell down just a bit past her shoulders and moved so freely whenever she did. Normally she didn't bother with any type of makeup but this was probably the only time Tenzin and herself would get a chance to go out like this so she wanted to look as nice as she could even if she was not sure it was a real date. Her dress was a dark purple kimono dress that stopped at her knees and she wore purple flats to match. "Well Tenzin, hope you're ready for this."

Tenzin took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When Lin opened the door he was shocked. So shocked in fact he hadn't even noticed his mouth was hanging open. She frowned while blushing. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing you look.. wow you look.." She rose an eyebrow.

"I look?"

"Beautiful, you always do." He immediately stuck out the flowers to her.

Lin laughed. "Well, you don't look too bad yourself air-." She stopped herself from saying airhead. "You look good to Tenzin." Lin reached for the flowers and turned back inside to place them in a vase.

" I didn't bring Oogi along this time, I wasn't sure if they would allow me to keep him outside their restaurant."

"It's fine, I don't mind walking." She stepped down from the porch steps and they were on their way.

Their walk was mostly in silence. Neither sure what to talk about on account of this wasn't like a normal day for them. It was a date, and they both realized that when they saw each other.

Lin couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So where are you taking me?"

"Kuang's."

A concerned look came upon Lin's face. "Kuangs?"

"Yeah. Wait but if you don't wanna go there I can cancel the reservations!" Tenzin added that last part quickly, desperate not to ruin the evening.

"No it's not that, but Kuang's is really expensive."

Tenzin smiled to himself. "It's alright, I've been saving up for a while now, besides my father pulled some strings him being the Avatar and all so it's on the house."

She nodded her head._ Must be great being the related to the Avatar. Special treatment, plus if someone messes with you BAM avatar state on them!_ Lin laughed silently with that thought. "Well okay."

"Glad to see you are concerned though!" He laughed.

"Hey I just don't wanna owe you that much!" She joined in the laughter and nudged at him.

They approached the restaurant which had a long line wrapped around it. Kaung's was the most popular place to eat on Valentine's Day. Tenzin walked up to a man who had a list of reservations. "Tenzin for 2." The man looked up from his clipboard and his eyes immediately went to Tenzin's forehead.

"Oh what an honor it is to be in your presence! We have been expecting your arrival! Right this way!" The man bowed and opened the door for the duo.

The inside of the restaurant was exquisite. Each area of the room was dimmed with light and the whole place had such a warm welcoming. Lin took notice of all the couples and smiled.

A waiter led them to a table in the middle. It was small and round with a light red table cloth draped over it. It was set up with many different spoons, forks, and knifes, as well as two different glasses. Tenzin walked over and pulled the chair out for Lin. She sat down and placed her hands on her lap. Her head followed Tenzin to his seat.

"Have you ever been here before?"

Lin huffed. "Yeah, a couple times when my grandparents visit." Toph's parents were the rich and classy type who would not go anything less than 5 star. Each time they would visit, her mother would get especially snappy and anxious. They would go over how to act properly, what to do and what not to do. It was very annoying to Lin, and she understood why her mother ran away with Aang and his friends.

He nodded._ After we eat I'll take her to the park, and there I'll confess my feelings._ Tenzin looked to Lin who was now ordering their drinks and smiled. Lin really was the one for him and he could only hope that maybe she would feel the same way.

She turned back to Tenzin. "I got you some watermelon juice pop, I hope that's alright."

"Yeah, it's fine." Lin started looking around at the couples in the restaurant some engaging in hugs and even some kissing. The two were silent again until the waiter came by with their drinks.

" Two watermelon juice pops." He placed them on the table. "I'll be back to take your orders later."

She sipped her juice and looked up to Tenzin who had been staring at her the whole time.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You were staring."

"Oh I was?" He blushed and rubbed behind his neck.

"Yeah you were!" Lin laughed and took another sip.

Tenzin just smiled and tapped on to the table, appearing deep in thought again.

"What can I get you guys?" The waiter had come back and the duo had not even noticed.

"I'll have the Chow Mein, and vegetable dumplings." Tenzin looked to Lin offering to order for her but she simply raised her hand and placed her order."

"I'll have the same."

"Simple enough." The waiter turned around and headed back for the kitchen.

"Ten-"

"Li-"

The two had both started to talk at the same time.

"You can go first."

"No Tenzin, you go ahead."

He sighed. _How can I put this? I'll save it for later. _

Lin leaned forward waiting for him to say something but no words were spoken.

"You know I really wonder about you sometimes." Lin laughed.

When their meal came they ate in silence, rarely looking up at each other. The waiter came once more the collect the dirty dishes, while doing so Tenzin placed the tip on the table.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup, ready as I'll ever be."

They walked out of Kuangs and into the streets. The street lights were dimmed and the moon was full with a skull full of stars.

"Let's go to the park for a second."

Lin smiled and agreed. As they began to walk into the park the noticed that once again couples filled the place. The water fountain was flowing, with candles placed in it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Lin was in awe of the fountain.

Tenzin chuckled. "Yeah it really makes the water sparkle." He motioned with his hand in a way that told Lin to come sit by the bench they would always sit at when they were kids.

_This is it Tenzin, tell her right now. Tell her all the feelings you have for her._

"Lin, I think you are really special. Well you…you're really special to me."

"Go on I enjoy the compliments."Lin played it off cool but really her heart was pounding so hard at this moment she even feared that Tenzin could hear it.

He smiled before going on. " I can always come and talk to you about anything really, you are always there and I.. I've been wanting to say this for a while now.

Lin looked to Tenzin in complete silence.Her heart still pounding and eyes wide. _What is he going to ask me?_

Tenzin took her hands and they stood up from the bench right in front of the sparkling fountain. He placed his hand on the side of her cheek. "Lin I-"

Before he could finish the sentence Lin had stood up on top of her toes and planted her lips on his, her arms around his neck and his arms on her waist. When their lips touched, both of them felt the magic that had always been there. It tingled and was sweet and when they parted lips..

"Love you."

"I love you too Tenzin, I always have."

"Really?"

"Of course I have, I mean I know I'm not the best at showing it but, yes I always have."

The light pink blush that came upon Tenzin's face made Lin blush in return.

He chuckled quietly. "So uh, does this mean we are together. Like a couple?"

Lin smiled. "Yes Tenzin, you are my boyfriend, and I am your girlfriend. So no, we are not like a couple, we are a couple."

She started walking ahead of him and Tenzin stood there for a second confused until she reached her hand out to the side, waiting for him to hold it. He jogged by her side and intertwined their fingers.

The new couple made their way out of the park to head back to Lin's house. With her seismic sense Lin could feel Tenzin's heart beating at a very fast past and she laughed to herself silently glad that he was not an earthbender as well, because her heart had been doing the same thing.

They stood in front of Lin's porch. And to himself Tenzin sighed, not completely sure if the sigh was from relief that he finally told Lin how he felt, or if because he was upset that they would be parting.

"Well here we are."

"Yeah, here we are." Lin took a step forward and faced Tenzin again. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

Neither of them made an effort to part. She smiled. "Oh get going already."

"Right!" Tenzin chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. He turned around and began to walk.

"Tenzin!"

He turned around wondering what Lin wanted and was surprised when the girl had come running back to him to embrace him in a tight hug. When she released him she kissed his cheek.

"Ok you can go now."

"Lin Beifong, you are something else." He kissed her forehead lightly before beginning on his way. "Goodnight Lin."

"Goodnight Tenzin."

Tenzin opened the door and walked to his room. He plopped himself onto his bed. "YES!"

At that moment his family had popped their heads into his room.

"I'm guessing things went well." Kya laughed, and Katara had joined in.

Bumi and Aang went over to Tenzin.

"Way to go son!"

"You know if you had any hair I would give you a nuggie right now!" Bumi teased.

"Really guys?" Tenzin laughed. "But thank you."

**I finally got this chapter out! My gosh this was so hard to write! It took a whole month (plus I was busy with things, I really do hate taking longer than a week with these chapters so sorry) But yes! They are finally a couple! Part of the reason why it took so long was because I wasn't sure how to have Tenzin tell Lin and how she would react, because Lin isn't the typical girly girly you know haha. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh and if you didn't notice I kind of added the fountain as a reference to Zuko's date in the tales of ba sing se. As always review! **


	31. Chapter 31 Oogies

She sat at the window watching the two teens talking on a bench. Blowing the bangs out of her face and with a long she turned around in her chair hearing footsteps approaching her.

"I still can't believe it" Toph turned peered over her shoulder at her daughter, and her now boyfriend Tenzin. Her little girl, with her first boyfriend, and to make things better it was Twinkletoes kid!

"Oh come on Toph we _all saw this coming!" _Katara chuckled and walked over to the window to take a look at the young couple. Suddenly her mind was filled with the memories herself and Aang shared those many years ago. Now, she gets to see her own son enjoy the magic of love.

"Yeah Toph, it was bound to happen! I mean with Tenzin having my good looks, how could Lin resist!" Aang had now entered the room and joined his wife's side. He kissed her cheek and she smiled up to him. It had appeared like they were sharing some kind of secret or memory only the two would know.

She sighed again. "My little Lin, they grow up too fast in my opinion. And even if you guys saw this coming, I sure as heck didn't! True be told, Toph was lying, she did see this coming but she didn't want to face the fact that soon Lin wouldn't need her mother anymore.

Katara chuckled. "They are such a cute couple though!" She walked over to sit by Toph, and placed both her hands among Toph's. "Look Toph, I understand how you feel, I felt the same way when Bumi and Kya started dating and going out more. I felt like they didn't need me or Aang anymore. But you will always be her mother, and she will always be your little girl."

Toph thought for a while, and a very small smiled formed on her lips. "Eh I guess you're right Katara. It really does feel like I was holding her in my arms just yesterday." Both of them laughed and continued to talk.

"Oh! My Fruit Pies are burning!" Aang bolted out of the room which made the two laugh even more.

"Twinkletoes when are you gonna learn?"

Lin's head was resting on Tenzin's shoulder. The couple had been like this for a half an hour now, but neither had a problem with it. The sun was setting and the sky was a very light orange.

"So what did your mom say when you told her we were a couple?" Tenzin lifted his head just a bit to kiss Lin's temple. A sweet and simple gesture that Lin loved. His lips were the perfect moisture and whenever he kissed her, anywhere for that matter, her heart pace picked up a thousand paces.

"What do you think?" She nestled into Tenzin's neck more. He always smelt so good, and was always so warm.

Tenzin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Lin's shoulder to pull her in closer. "Something along the lines of what did you just say or are you out of your mind?"

"Close, she was shocked but she knows you wouldn't ever hurt me so she wasn't mad or anything." Lin now placed her hand on his chest."

"Of course I would never hurt you. Lin you are too important to me." They came up from off the bench and Lin blushed.

"I know." She stood up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. They embraced each other and enjoyed each other's lips. The couple stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. Until someone interrupted.

"Hey Love birds! Lin your mom is ready to go!

The voice had come from no other than Tenzin's older brother, Bumi, The couple turned towards the voice then looked back to eachother. "Well guess I gotta go now." Before leaving she kissed his cheek. "See you when I see you." She turned towards the house a smile playing on her face.

"Yeah? And when's that?" Tenzin asked playfully.

She shrugged and turned back to him while walking backwards. "Eh, I need to check my schedule. How about 1 tomorrow for lunch?"

Tenzin placed his hands in his pockets and mocked her shrug. "Hm, 1 is no good for me. 2?"

Lin laughed. "Fine 2!" She turned back around pleased with herself.

"I'll be over at 2 sharp!"

"Oh you better be!" Lin waved to him and entered the house.

"Bleh! I'm getting the oogies!" Bumi exclaimed.

Tenzin sighed and looked to his brother, he forget he had even been there. "Now you sound like Uncle Sokka." Bumi jogged over to his brother and placed his arm around Tenzin's neck and squeezed it hard.

"How is it that my younger, goodie two shoes brother has a girlfriend and I don't!?"

"Gee, I have no idea.."

**Another chapter done! I know it's really short but it works right? I haven't been getting many reviews lately its like one per chapter. Is the story getting boring? Reviews really do help me know what I'm doing right and wrong, plus it's awesome to hear from people who enjoy the story so please it only takes a few moments, write a review! =)**


	32. Chapter 32 Right?

Lin opened her eyes and tossed to the other side of her bed. Sitting up on her bed she took a long stretch and placed hands on her thighs taking everything in. Everything in her life going on at the moment that is. She and Tenzin we're finally together, she has family and friends that care about her, she has an awesome mom, and lives in the peace beacon of the world, Republic City. Now, she didn't do this often, thinking about all the good things in her life. But today in particular she was glad she did. Lin never realized how blessed she was with everything. _Tenzin. _A smile played on her lips and she got up and started to get ready for the day.

Placing a green tunic on herself Lin walked over to the mirror that she has used ever since she was a little girl and looked at herself. She smiled into the mirror. _Why am I so happy today? _Laughing to herself she walked out of her room and grabbed an apple from their fruit basket in the kitchen. Plopping on the sofa she took a bit of the bright red apple and turned the knob on the radio.

_What's on the agenda today? _Lin thought to herself. _Nothing, nothing, nothing, oh! _She bit her lip as she remembered the lunch date she had planned with Tenzin._ Why am I feeling this way? _Grabbing a pillow she screamed into it then when she couldn't possible scream anymore (or when she thought she would begin to worry the neighbors ) she took the pillow and just hugged it tightly trying to stop the butterflies in her stomach. _Ding Ding. _It was 1:45. Lin jumped off the Sofa. "Crap! How did I lose track of time?" She shouted and ran back to her room and quickly did her hair and brushed her teeth.

Tenzin strolled through city. His happiness could be felt by anyone where he went. Only one person had to do with his happiness at the moment. His girl. Lin. Smiling himself he crossed the street and checked the time by looking into a clock store. _That's convenient. Let's see 1:50. Alright it shouldn't take longer than 10 minutes to get to her house, but just to be safe.. _ Tenzin picked up a light jog, not just to avoid a punch in the arm, but he was eager to see his girl.

Lin could feel someone approaching the door._ It's him!_ She ran for the door, opened it quickly to a surprised but smiling Tenzin. She jumped into his arms and kissed his on the cheek. "Hey you!"

"Hey yourself!" Tenzin kissed her back on the cheek, and Lin jumped off him. "Someone's surprisingly happy today?" He teased.

Lin was all smiles. "I know! I don't know why, but today I just woke up feeling, well feeling good. Amazing actually!"

Tenzin chuckled. "I get it, I've been feeling the same way every morning since we got together." Lin blushed and Tenzin took her hand and planted a soft kiss on top of it. "Ready for a lunch date madam?"

She curtsied, with her hand still in his. "Why of course Master Tenzin!" She walked over him now and smiled up to him.

"Well then, let's get to it!" The two, hand in hand ran together through the streets. No one had seen quite a young and happy couple since Avatar Aang and Katara's youth.

"Let's slow down." Tenzin said slowing to a walk.

"What tired already?" Lin teased him and smirk on her face.

"Nope, I just want to enjoy this moment, take it all in."

She laughed. "Mhmm."

They turned onto the street of a new soup restaraunt, Koiji's where they had heard had amazing food.

"After you." He held the door for her.

"You're such a goofball!" She walked into the restaurant. Nothing to fancy. Basic tables, and a basic setup. That's all she needed, as long as she was spending it with Tenzin, any place was perfect.

"Table for?" asked a waiter

"2" Tenzin said wrapping his arm around Lin's waist pulling her close.

"Of course." The waiter led the duo to the middle of the restaurant with one chair on each side of the small square table. Tenzin walked over to the side Lin would be eating on and pulled it out for her. She smiled at the gesture and sat down while he pushed her in. "What can I start you two off with?"

"Watermelon juice pop?" Lin asked Tenzin.

"Watermelon juice pop." He said replying to Lin question.

"We'll take two watermelon juice pops." They said in unison. The duo laughed together and the waiter just rolled his eyes. "What a happy couple." He said sarcastically when he turned his back Lin stuck her tongue. "Yeah have fun being alone pal!" She muttered. "What a jerk!" She mumbled something else that Tenzin didn't quite catch.

"Don't let stuff like that bother you. It doesn't matter what other people think about us. All that matters is how we feel about each other right?"

"Right." Lin smiled to Tenzin. "You're something else, Tenzin."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing!"

The waiter came back with two glasses of the pop and a basket full of breadsticks that came with each meal. "Orders?"

"Oh uh I'll have the broccoli cheese onion soup." Tenzin said politely.

"I'll have the same." She replied with a harsh tone still obviously mad at the waiter.

"Yeah I figured." He turned away to go and place the orders and Lin shook her fist in the air. "Ohh you're not getting a tip! I will be talking to your manager buddy!"

Tenzin could only laugh. He didn't mind her anger this time, it's what made Lin, well Lin. And he wouldn't change one little thing about her.

**Tada! Getting better with these updates. Whoo man a whole lot of fluff in this one! I really want to stay away from OOC but it's so hard I need the fluff! Haha I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it, so please review and tell me what you thought! Also if you are a zutara shipper check out my new story "Water and Fire: Making it Work!" Review! **


	33. Chapter 33 Hoodlums

Lin shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Today was going by slowly. She hadn't made any plans with Tenzin, and honestly wasn't in the mood for the lovey dovey stuff today. It's been about three months since they have been going out and although she did enjoy the sweet kisses and warm embraces they shared, she felt like she was missing out on something. What was it? She still had her best friend, he just happened to be her boyfriend now. Nothing changed in the city, her mom was alright, everything was fine. So why is she feeling like this.

"What to do?" Lin questioned herself. She looked around the house. Same old paintings, same old radio, and kitchen. Nothing changed. Lin now laid on her stomach and sighed. She cursed to herself trying to think of why she was feeling empty inside, not herself. Suddenly it hit her. Lin missed the schemes the two would get in. Although the duo was older now, she missed the trouble they would get into. As they continued to grow, they began to take on more responsibilities. Could she handle that? One thing Lin knew for sure was that she _could _and _would _handle was being police chief one day. She laughed silently thinking of the irony. Lin loved getting into trouble, not the scolding type they would mostly get from Katara but the heart racing, let's get out of here kind of trouble. But where could she find some. Sitting up ,she walked over to the kitchen counter to pick up the newspaper that was left on their porch this morning.

"Chief Beifong does it again! Capturing more members of the triads with her top team." Lin read the paper out loud and sighed. She wanted so badly to be old enough to join the force to have some action in her life. "What does a girl have to do to get in on some of this?" Her eyes read over the rest of the story. A person must be at least 18 years of age to join. _Great three more years to wait. _Putting the paper down she went back to her room to get ready for the day.

"Where is my tunic?" Lin asked herself silently looking under her bed. She moved to her drawers to look for it, and then after she searched in her closet. One thing she knew was that it would not be in her closet because she always threw her clothes on the floor, her bed, and when her mom got on her about the messy room she placed it in the drawers.

Looking at the mirror Lin smiled, she forgot she threw it over the full body mirror the other day. "Eh it's not too bad just because it hasn't been washed for just one day." With that she stripped of her clothes and placed her tunic on herself.

_Today will be some Lin time. Me myself and I. _She walked out the door and was on her way to who knows where.

Lin walked through the park that she had grown so fond of. _No dangers here. _She made her way out of the park and back onto the streets. Passing Lilia's she remembered the days Tenzin and herself would come there to share their favorite drink. Watermelon Juice Pops. It seems so long ago now.

She was passing a group of guys who seemed to be bothering a man who appeared to be in his 50s who sold instruments. Stopping not too far from them she listened to the conversation.

"Do you have the money?" A man said who looked no older than 30 asked.

The elderly man scratched behind his head nervously before speaking. "No uh sir you see I haven't managed to get the money. Business has been slow. But if you could give me a bit more time I could-"

Another man interrupted him. "You don't have the money! We told you when we could come. We told you we needed the money today. And you say you don't have the money?"

Lin began to walk closer preparing to act just in case the man wouldn't be able to defend himself against the four younger and fit men.

"I'm sorry I'll get the money to you soon, please spare me." The man was bowing now and shaking with fear.

"Well sorry just ain't gonna cut it. When you don't have the money it means we don't have the money, when you don't have the money you get hurt, and when you get hurt we get hurt. And by who you ask?

The older man chocked out the question. "Who?"

"Our Boss!" Another one shouted. This one was short and plump. He didn't seem very threatening but must have had a purpose if he was with these goons.

Lin narrowed her eyebrows. She felt the anger boiling up inside. Turning to the side to see if anyone else was witnessing this she could tell people were peeking from their windows and shop doors. It made her sick. How long had this been going on? And how come no one else was doing anything about it?

"Please! Just give me one more day!" The man pleaded.

"No! We need the money today!"

Turning into his shop he brought out a tsungi horn. "Here this should be worth a little over half of what I needed to pay you! Take it!"

The man who appeared to be the leader of this group took the horn and burned it. _Firebender. These guys mean business._

The shop owner look mortified with just took place and looked to the grown of the ashes of what remained of the horn.

"You better hope you have more than one live pal." He was now cracking his knuckles together getting ready to punch a fist to the helpless man when Lin steeped in.

"And what do you think you're doing hoodlums?" Lin asked arms crossed over each other lying over her chest.

The men looked to each other and laughed. "Oh! We've been caught!" One of the men mocked.

"Who do you think you are little girl?" Another one asked.

She smirked. "Do you really wanna know?"

To be continued.

**Oooh cliffhanger. As you know the last part of this chapter was GREATLY inspired by Korra's entrance with the men who were picking on the shop guy in the very first episode. I needed some inspiration and new ideas. Sorry for such a long wait! The next one hopefully won't be that long! Review if you have time! Thank you **


	34. Chapter 34 Strong One

Tenzin strolled out onto the streets of Republic City after leaving the boat that transported those from Air Temple Island. He passed the usual park that he always did by Lin's house before making it there.

"Lin are you there?" He called out. No answer. Tenzin knocked again but she still did not come to the door. He stepped off the porch and rubbed his head in question.

_I know we didn't make plans to meet up or anything but why isn't she here? _ Snapping out of his thoughts he began to walk into the town again hoping to find out where his girlfriend was.

Tenzin picked up a can off the sidewalk and tossed it into a nearby trashcan when he overheard a conversation.

"Yeah I'm serious!" He turned to see to elderly's talking amongst themselves.

"The chief's daughter is fighting those goons from the triads!? That really is unbelievable but if you saw something going down I'll take your word for it!"

Tenzin rushed to their side immediately. "Chief Beifong's daughter Lin correct? Where? Where is this fight happening?" So many thoughts ran through his mind. How could Lin think she could take on men from the triads!

The old man adjusted his glasses and looked up at Tenzin. He then bowed before the airbender and rose a shaking finger. "Not too far from here, over by 3rd street! Go boy!"

He didn't need to be told twice Tenzin raced over to the man's direction hoping it would not be too late.

….

Lin dodged their fire before lifting some earth and punching it towards them. She stepped on the ground with power and a giant pillar shot before them scaring one of the men between a metal shaft in which she quickly bent to squeeze him together to keep him from getting out.

"Aye! It's the chief's daugta!" One of the men slurred before throwing more fire at Lin. It was too fast and before Lin could move out of the way of the fire and strong wind got rid of it and they all turned to see what made such a powerful thing.

"Tenzin!" Lin shouted before covering herself with earth and charging toward the firebender.

They all stopped again when they heard the familiar police sirens.

"It's the police! Let's scram!"

"Aye what about me!" The man who was still stuck in the metal shouted.

But it was too late for him the others took off.

Tenzin rushed over to Lin and shook her by the shoulders. "Are you insane? You could have gotten hurt!" He embraced her, relieved she was okay.

"T-tenzin." Lin was about to back herself up, but she decided to let this one go and enjoy the embrace. 'I'm okay."

He broke the embrace and brushed a strand of her hair back. "You have no idea how worried I was when I found out you were in a fight with the triads." Tenzin kissed her forehead, and Lin closed her eyes.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You should be!"A new voice stated.

Lin groaned. That voice could only belong to one person. Her mother.

"Lin! What do you think you are doing?" Her mother shouted.

Lin tried to play the cool act but thought better of it. "Catching bad guys?" She said pointing towards the struggling man now being handled by two metalbenders.

Toph rubbed her temple. "Lin, I try not to get angry when you get yourself into these situations, because I know one day you're going to be running things and doing stuff like.. like this." She paused. "But right now you're still too young and if something happened to you I don't know what I'd do.

Lin hugged her mother. "Sorry mom, but I couldn't just stand by and watch that shop keeper get harassed."

Toph smiled. "And that's where I become proud of you."

"Chief this guy won't cooperate! Can we get you over here for a second?"

Toph sighed. "You guys go do whatever it is you do. I'll see you later." With that Toph walked back over to the criminal. But before she could begin talking the shopkeeper got to her first.

"That's a strong one you have there." He stated.

She looked over to Lin who was now walking with Tenzin.

Toph smiled. "Yeah, I know."

….

"I leave you alone for a day and this is what happens! Geez Lin you will never cease to amaze me."

Lin sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some scolding from your mom so you can cool it now."

Now he sighed. "Probably."

Lin playfully punched him. "Shut up." She laughed.

They walked in comfortable silence before Tenzin began to speak again.

"You're going to be an amazing police chief one day."

She took this in. "You think?"

He smiled and looked down at her before leaving a single warm kiss on her lips. "I know."

**I thought I should get this chapter out before the world ends haha. But wow I haven't updated for a month, and this time my laziness can only be blamed so I'm sorry. I promise I will try to update faster next time! Short chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I plan on wrapping this story up in the next 7 or 6 chapters that's just an estimate it may be more but we will see.**


End file.
